Une erreur impardonnable
by Lunicane
Summary: Alors que la maison des Potter est attaquée par Voldemort, Harry le détruit mais lorsque ses parents rentrent chez eux, ils se trompent et décident de l’abandonner afin d’entraîner son frère jumeau qu’ils pensent être le survivant.
1. Prologue

**Une erreur impardonnable**

**Auteur :** Lunicane

**Dislcaimer :** Rien n'est à moi t_out est à J.K Rowling_

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** qui lira verra !

**Résumé : **Alors que la maison des Potter est attaquée par Voldemort, Harry le détruit mais lorsque ses parents rentrent chez eux, ils se trompent et décident de l'abandonner afin d'entraîner son frère jumeau qu'ils pensent être le survivant.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Prologue

Voldemort vit avec étonnement et terreur le sort qu'il venait de lancer rebondir et se précipiter sur lui. Il hurla le douleur et de rage quand le sort l'atteignit de sépara son âme de corps.

Il vit celui-ci devenir cendre alors que son esprit s'enfuyait sans qu'il ne pu la contrôler. Mais un jour il aurait sa vengeance sur ce _potter_.

Quand Lily et James rentrèrent ce soir là de la réunion de l'ordre, ils virent avec horreur leur maison détruite.

Ils bondirent vers la chambre de leurs fils et y virent le corps d'Amélia Potter, la mère de James sur le sol, morte.

Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers le lit de leur fils. Là ils virent Harry, endormit tandis que Damien son frère hurlait.

Harry avait une simple petite cicatrice sur le front tandis que son frère était couvert de coupure et de sang séché.

Aussitôt Lily prit son fils dans ses bras afin de le calmer tandis que son époux allait prévenir Dumbledore.

Quand celui-ci arriva, il confirma leur doute en leur annonçant que Damien était l'élu : celui qui avait tué Voldemort.

Ils se mirent alors d'accord, qu'il fallait protéger Harry de la puissance de son frère et donc l'éloigner.

Bien que Lily se refuse à abandonner son enfant, elle comprit qu'afin de permettre à son frère de combattre et gagner contre le seigneur des ténèbres lorsque celui-ci reviendrait, Damien devait recevoir une éducation spéciale et exclusive et qu'Harry devait donc être confié à une autre famille.

C'est pour cette raison qu'en cette nuit, Harry James Potter fut abandonné devant la porte de Dursley. Sans plus se soucier de lui, ses parents partirent vers une maison d'Ecosse afin de préparer leur fils au retour du seigneur des ténèbres.

Cette nuit-là, une vague de froid sans précédent frappa Londres. Alors que devant une maison vide, un enfant commençait à grelotter de froid, une femme emballait ses affaires et celles de sa fille, afin de quitter son époux trop violent.

Elle avait versé un puissant somnifère dans le verre de son époux avant de voler sa carte de crédit afin d'acheter 4 billets d'avions chacun pour un bout du monde. Elle prit sa fille, appela un taxi et quitta cette maison que plus jamais elle ne reverrait.

Alors qu'elle montait dans le taxi elle jeta un dernier regard sur ce quartier qui l'avait vue battue et maltraitée sans réagir. C'est à ce moment que son regard se porta sur la maison en face de la sienne.

Elle vit devant la porte close un petit berceau. Etonnée, elle demanda au taxi de l'attendre et partie voir, si le berceau contenait un enfant.

Elle sentit une rage sans précédent la saisir lorsqu'elle vit que non seulement le berceau contenait, en effet un enfant mais que celui-ci n'était couvert, en tout et pour tout que d'un tout petit pyjama et d'une petite couverture.

L'enfant était endormi, mais tremblotait de froid. Comprenant qu'il ne devait pas être endormi mais transi de froid, elle prit le berceau avec elle et retourna auprès du taxi. Le chauffeur avait eut le temps d'accrocher le siège auto de sa fille et l'attendait au volant.

Voyant qu'elle avait un autre bagage il commença a se relever.

« Non, non restez assis, je vous en pris, je vais le garder sur moi, il semble transi de froid. Partez plutôt vers l'aéroport de Londres le plus vite possible s'il vous plait. » Et sans un mot de plus elle retira son manteau, ouvrit son gilet et posa l'enfant contre elle, avant de le recouvrir avec son manteau.

« Vous semblez bien pressé de partir avec vos 2 bambins, ou allez-vous si c'est pas indiscret ?

- Je ne sais pas, Paris, ou peut être Madrid.

- Oh, Madrid c'est super, ma sœur y est allée en vacances et elle a adoré.

- Oui, nous verrons bien. Le principal c'est de quitter cette ville d'épouvante. »

Le chauffeur, voyant bien que sa cliente était plus encline à réchauffer le bébé qu'à lui parler, mis de la musique et roula vers l'aéroport de Londres.

« Madame ! Madame, nous sommes arrivés »

Sophie, peut habituée à restée éveillée la nuit s'était endormie en berçant tendrement son nouvel enfant. Quand elle retrouva pied avec la réalité, elle se souvint de sa fuite, l'enfant glacé, le taxi.

Elle se réveilla immédiatement et regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. Il y avait le chauffeur de taxi devant la porte de celui-ci, avec dernière lui un chariot contenant ses valises et ou sa fille et l'autre enfant était installé en la regardant attentivement.

C'est alors qu'un élément la frappa, cet enfant avait exactement ses yeux. Elle n'aurait aucun problème à faire croire qu'il était son enfant et qu'elle avait oublié ses papiers. Elle tourna son regard vers le chauffeur de taxi et lui souri.

« Merci beaucoup de ce que vous avez fait, je vous dois combien pour la course ?

- Ne vous en faite pas ma p'tite dame, pour vous et vos enfants la course est offerte, partez vite, la police recherche déjà une femme avec un bébé. »

Elle vit le sourire bienveillant de son chauffeur et comprit que c'était son époux qui s'était réveillé. Heureusement qu'elle avait trouvé ce bébé, au moins la police recherchait une femme avec un bébé et non deux.

Après un dernier regard de remerciement à son chauffeur, elle courut à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Elle avança rapidement vers un guichet afin de choisir le vol qu'elle prenait.

Au moment où elle allait annoncer qu'elle désirait prendre un vol pour Milan un appel annonça que le vol pour New York allait décoller.

Se précipitant vers l'hôtesse elle lui demanda si il restait des places.

« Evidemment mais uniquement en classe économique madame.

- C'est sans importance. Il m'en faut 1 et je suis accompagnée avec 2 bébés.

- Bien sur vous avez leurs papiers ? Seulement de ma fille, mon… ma…. mon … autre enfant je les ai oubliée, mais je vous assure que c'est le mien.

- Je veux bien vous croire madame, mais le règlement…

- Mais regardez-le, il a exactement mes yeux et…

- Oui c'est vrai, qu'il n'y a pas trop de doute possible, des yeux verts comme ça, c'est pas courant… Bon allez-y mais la prochaine fois pensez-y.

- Merci infiniment. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Sophie, prit ses deux chérubins et parti en courant vers la porte d'embarquement.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini !! J'espère que ca vous a plu, la suite d'ici 1 semaine.  
N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Une erreur impardonnable**

**Auteur : Lunicane**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi t_out est à J.K Rowling_**

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** qui lira verra !

**Résumé : **Alors que la maison des Potter est attaquée par Voldemort, Harry le détruit mais lorsque ses parents rentrent chez eux, ils se trompent et décident de l'abandonner afin d'entraîner son frère jumeau qu'ils pensent être le survivant.

* * *

Elise : « Je suis ravie que ce genre d'histoire te plaise, elles me plaisent aussi et c'est pour ça que j'ai entreprit d'en écrite une. »

Winrii : « Je sais que le prologue était court, mais je ne voulais pas trop en révéler sur le moment, voilà donc la suite qui est plus longue et qui arrive plus tôt que prévu justement à cause du prologue qui était court. »

Ingrid : « Je suis contente que ma histoire te plaise, même si bien sur ce sujet a déjà été abordé de nombreuses fois. »

Adenoide : « Tu poses un problème intéressant sur le fait que Sophie n'est pas de pouvoir, même si je ne suis pas encore certaine de ne pas lui faire apparaître quelque résidu de magie. Mais je verrai ça dans les chapitres prochains, pour le moment je me focalise sur l'intégration de Harry dans sa famille et de son évolution. »

Rayondesoleil : « Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le prologue. »

Dream-Nightmare : « Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite !! »

Mifibou : « Alors quand je met romance, je compte en effet mettre un yaoi. Maintenant ça n'arrivera pas avant très longtemps et j'ai pas conséquent encore le temps de changer d'avis. »

Elise la fouine : « La suite juste en dessous ! »

Tail-Tail : "Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le prologue !!"

Nicoco49 : "Merci !!"

Harmoniie Caroline Potter : "La voilà : j'espère que ca vous plaira !!"

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère, naturellement en avoir encore plus pour ce chapitre !

* * *

Sinon comme il y a de nombreuses zones d'ombre et de questions en suspend je vais y répondre maintenant :

- Harry ira-t-il à Salem ou Poudlard : je pense envoyer Harry à Salem du moins au début de ses études, mais il ira sûrement à Poudlard par la suite : le début d'explication dans le chapitre qui suit !!

- Y avait-il une lettre de Dumbledore : je n'ai pas voulu mettre de lettre de Dumbledore avec lui, estimant que celle-ci serait inutile. Donc si ça vous dérange on peut supposer qu'elle se trouve dans la boite aux lettres ou qu'elle ne le relèverait qu'en la présence des Dursley, ce qui ici n'est pas le cas.

- Sa sœur sera-t-elle une sorcière : je préfère garder le secret sur le fait qu'elle deviennent une sorcière ou non, c'est une partie de l'intrigue de l'histoire.

- Damien, le jumeau de Harry sera-t-il un crétin : je ne sais pas si il va devenir un parfait crétin mais il est sur qu'il sera très imbu de lui-même car il aura grandi dans l'optique de sauver le monde et si tout de fois il doit rencontrer Harry, il est certain qu'ils ne s'entendront pas.

Sinon il est bien sur impossible de faire la preuve pour les yeux pour entrer dans un avion avec un enfant, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me compliquer la tache, et je voulais qu'elle quitte le pays rapidement, sans qu'il puisse y avoir de question sur le lieu ou elle avait trouvé Harry et ainsi faire un rapprochement entre les Dursley et les Potter, l'empêchant ainsi de partir avec Harry.

SINON JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE JE VOULAIS VOUS METTRE LA SUITE PLUS RAPIDEMENT MAIS FANFICTION N'A PAS VOULU, DONC J'ESPERE QUE CA VOUS PLAIRA QUAND MÊME !!!

Sinon on peut enfin passer à l'histoire en elle-même.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1

Lorsque l'avion décolla, Sophie ferma les yeux et serra les accoudoirs le plus fort possible. Ce moyen de transport était le pire d'entre tous. Quand l'avion se fut stabilisé, elle tourna son regard vers ses 2 chérubins. Elle espérait pouvoir faire rapidement et facilement des papiers pour « nouvel enfant ». Elle ne pouvait même pas lui chercher un prénom puisqu'elle ne ignorait si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

Quoi qu'elle pourrait en choisir un de chaque et abandonner le mauvais le moment venu. Elle avait toujours voulu choisir le nom de ses enfants, mais son « époux » ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et avait baptiser leur fille Sarah.

Bien sur elle aimait ce prénom, mais aurait préféré qu'ils le choisissent en commun. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir ardemment à un prénom masculin. Elle en avait des tas, mais aucun ne semblait correspondre à son petit chérubin. Peut-être Gabriel, puisqu'il ressemblait à un petit ange ainsi endormi à coté d'elle.

Finalement à force de réfléchir à un prénom, elle s'endormit rapidement. C'est une hôtesse qui la réveilla 9 heures plus tard, afin qu'elle attache sa ceinture pour l'atterrissage. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers ses enfants, coupable de les avoir oublié si longtemps. Les pauvres devaient être mort de faim.

Cependant son cœur rata un battement quand elle constata qu'ils n'étaient plus à coté d'elle. William avait peut être réussi à entrer dans l'avion pendant une escale (pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas qu'on lui ait parlé d'une escale) et les lui avait pris.

« Ne vous en faites pas, vos enfants se promènent. Ils avaient faim et comme vous sembliez épuisé, l'équipage s'en ait occupé. Ils sont actuellement dans le cockpit avec le pilote. Suivez-moi je vais vous y accompagner.

- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part. C'est vrai que j'étais fatiguée, mais c'est bien la première fois que je n'entends pas ma fille pleurer.

- Il est vrai que votre fille est largement plus bruyante que votre fils. Lui se tortillait uniquement sur son siège en regardant autour de lui avec espoir de voir apparaître un biberon. Il devait pourtant avoir faim puisqu'il a été le plus glouton.

- Mon fils ?

- Et bien oui, le petit garçon ? Ce n'est pas le votre ?

- Oh si ! Gabriel, ou avais-je la tête. Il est tellement discret que je l'oublie tout le temps. »

Bien que l'hôtesse ne semble pas convaincue, elle n'ajouta rien et accompagna Sophie directement vers le cockpit.

Dès qu'elle arriva dans le champ de vision de sa fille celle-ci rigola tandis que Gabriel la regardait juste avec intérêt.

« Madame la maman au bois dormant j'image ?

- Oui bonjour, excusez-moi encore, j'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas ennuyé ?

- Non, pas du temps, votre fille est une future très bonne pilote, elle a adoré appuyait sur tous les boutons. Quand à votre fils, je crois que sa principale caractéristique semble être le dédain. Il a fait comme si on n'existait pas.

- Oh, oui Gabriel est très timide.

- Gabriel ? Voilà un beau prénom pour un adorable petit garçon. Et la demoiselle si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Sarah.

- Voilà qui…

- Monsieur, madame doit retourner à sa place nous allons atterrir.

- Bien sur ou avais-je la tête. Madame au plaisir de vous revoir avec vos enfants. »

Sophie retourna à sa place et regarda ses deux enfants jouer avec joie. Ainsi elle avait une fille et un garçon. Ça la rassurait, avoir 2 filles pouvait être assez difficile à gérer et puis Gabriel semblait être un enfant sage. Il ne poserait sans doute pas de problème.

Quand l'avion fut posé, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. En attendant ses bagages elle mit au point un programme : d'abord trouver où dormir, de préférence un hôtel pas trop de cher, puis une fois installée, elle devrait aller à la mairie afin de déclarer Gabrielle et changer de nom, enfin, elle devrait trouver un appartement, un job, une crèche pour les enfants, et se reconstruire une vie.

Enfin elle aperçut ses valises arriver. Elle les attrapa, les posa sur son chariot et se dirigea vers les arrêts de bus.

Une fois celui-ci arrivé, elle comprit son erreur : comment faire pour transporter les bagages, les enfants et elle-même dans le bus et surtout en même temps ?

« Vous voulez un coup de main ? Vous semblez un peu chargée ?

- Oh – Sophie se retourna et tomba face à un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, tout à fait charmant et souriant – volontiers, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais aussi chargée.

- Où allez-vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, je viens d'arriver en ville, je vais chercher un hôtel, puis du travail et enfin un appartement lorsque j'aurai les moyens.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas mais une mère seule et avec deux enfants, vous risquez d'avoir du mal à trouver du travail.

- …

- Donc, … heu… ce que je vous propose c'est de voir avec mon père, il cherche une assistante. Et il y a une crèche dans l'entreprise, et il acceptera sûrement de vous héberger dans la petite maison mitoyenne de la notre. Personne n'y vit.

- Ce serait extraordinaire. Mais dans quoi votre père travail exactement ?

- C'est une banque internationale. Ecoutez, le mieux c'est que je l'appelle et on va voir avec lui.

Alors que ce jeune homme passait son coup de fil, dans le bus, Sophie était estomaqué, qui lui avait dit que ça serait difficile ? Il suffisait de monter dans un bus et tout se présentait devant elle.

Sophie était époustouflée. Elle se trouvait actuellement devant un château. Elle était à quelques kilomètres de New York, chez le père de son bienfaiteur et leur maison était gigantesque.

Elle se dirigea par automatisme vers la maison. Un chauffeur était venu les chercher à la sortie du bus et les avait conduit ici.

Aussitôt arrivé, un majordome était sorti prendre les bagages et était aussitôt parti. Elle se retrouvait donc devant un château en compagnie de son bienfaiteur.

« Entrez, je vous en pris, nous allons rejoindre mes parents au salon. »

Elle le suivit donc, à travers un couloir ou des portraits de famille se succédaient. Ils étaient tous identique. Grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus et le visage anguleux.

Quand elle pénétra dans le salon, un homme se tenait dans un fauteuil en sirotant un verre de wiski pendant d'une femme faisait une liste, qui ressemblait à une carte de restaurant.

« Père, Mère. Nous voilà.

- Oh mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Ton voyage c'est bien passé ? Oh et vous devez être la jeune femme du bus et ces deux merveilles doivent être vos enfants ? Ils sont adorables. »

Cependant pour son plus grand désarroi, les enfants fatigués de leur voyage, hurlèrent de peur, de faim et de fatigue.

« Oh je suis désolée, je vais les calmer.

- Nullement, ces enfants viennent de me réapprendre les bonnes manières. Marge ! Venez immédiatement.

Alors qu'une femme en tenue de femme de ménage apparut, la femme reprit.

« Veillez accompagnée, cette femme et ses enfants dans la chambre verte que nous lui avons fait préparer et aidez là à s'installer. Madame, nous vous attendons pour le dîner, prenez tout votre temps. Le voyage a du être épuisant, et si vous voulez quoi que ce soir n'hésitez pas à demander, Marge vous aidera. »

Sophie reconnaissante, ne pu rien ajouter, que la fameuse Marge lui prenait Gabriel des bras et partait rapidement.

Arrivée devant la porte, Marge l'ouvrit et Sophie resta bouge bée devant sa chambre. Elle était en faite devant un appartement.

Présentement elle se trouvait dans un salon, dans les tons verts d'eau, il y avait une petite table avec des fleurs blanches, un canapé et une immense bibliothèque. Il y avait ensuite 5 portes autres que la porte d'entrée.

Se tournant vers Marge, elle vit que celle-ci avait ouvert une porte se trouvant en face de la porte d'entrée. Elle entra à son tour et y vit une chambre blanche, remplie d'affaire pour bébé. Elle allait pour déposer Sophie dans le même parc que son frère quand Marge l'interrompit.

« Non, madame, la chambre de votre fille, est celle d'à coté.

- Ah très bien merci. »

Elle pénétra alors dans la chambre mitoyenne à celle de son fils et trouva la même chambre que celle d'à coté. Il y avait les mêmes jouets, peluches, livres, berceaux…

Elle déposa sa fille dans son parc et sorti afin de visiter le reste. Elle ouvrit la porte de gauche et tomba sur sa propre chambre. Un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. La chambre était également dans les tons verts et une fenêtre donnait sur un balcon.

Le paysage était splendide. Le château était entouré d'un magnifique parc et on apercevait New York au loin.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la porte juste en face de la sienne. Il s'agissait d'une salle de bain gigantesque. Elle contenant une baignoire, une douche, un lavabo…

« Madame, si vous souhaitez, prendre une douche ou vous reposez, vous pouvez m'appeler pour que je m'occupe des enfants.

- Non, c'est parfait Marge, merci, je vais m'en occuper puis je me reposerai.

- Comme vous voulez, Madame, le repas est servi à 19h, je viendrai vous chercher à 18h45.

- Ah, parfait, merci. »

Le château devait être immense pour mettre 15 minutes pour allez de la chambre à la salle à manger.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille et constata que celle-ci dormait à point fermé. Elle la retira dans son parc, et la posa sur la table à langer afin de lui faire un brin de toilette et de la mettre en pyjama.

Une fois terminé, elle la déposa dans son berceau, la recouvrit de la petite couverture et alla dans la chambre de Gabriel.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle resta estomaquée. Gabriel était assis dans son parc et attendait. Quand il l'entendit, il tourna la tête vers elle, puis se détourna.

Sophie, étonnée, le prit dans ses bras et le déshabilla et le prépara pour la nuit. Puis alors qu'elle allait le poser dans son berceau, celui-ci resta accroché à sa chemise. Etonnée, elle le prit avec elle et alla s'allonger sur son lit.

Gabriel resta allongé contre elle, à tenir sa chemise comme si il craignait qu'elle s'enfuie. Elle finit par s'assoupir en le gardant serrer contre elle.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, lorsque Marge vint la réveiller, qu'elle put se séparer de Gabriel afin de prendre une douche et s'habiller pour aller dîner.

Quand elle descendit, en suivant Marge, elle fut étonnée de voir la table montrée pour 6.

Il y avait deux sièges pour enfant et 4 chaises pour adultes. Etonnée, elle ne fit aucune remarque pensant que peut-être son bienfaiteur avait un frère ou une sœur.

Elle avança dans le salon, quand la femme de maison se présenta devant elle.

« Venez ma chère, nous allons au salon afin de prendre l'apéro, ainsi nous pourrons nous présenter et vous nous raconterez votre histoire.

- Oh, bien sur. »

Sophie, était intimidée. Raconter son histoire ? Comment pourrait-elle dire qu'elle avait quitté son mari car il la battait et qu'elle avait trouvé un enfant sur le trottoir.

Voyant son air préoccupé, sa bienfaitrice s'inquiéta :

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne vous jugerons pas. Qu'importe votre histoire, ici, vous êtes en sécurité. »

Sophie lui dit un sourire crispé. Elle était rassurée mais pas totalement calme.

Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et posa les enfants à coté d'elle alors que les 3 hommes présents se levaient.

Elle rougit de gène, devant tant de galanterie. Elle ne se sentait nullement à l'aise dans un tel univers.

« Alors, maintenant que nous sommes tous installé, nous allons nous présenter. Je suis moi-même Alexandre Snape, voici mon père, ma mère et mon oncle Severus Snape.

- Enchantée, je suis Sophie… Sullivan.

- Bien, Madame Sullivan. Comme vous allez rester ici, quelque temps, nous aimerions savoir votre histoire. Bien sur quelque soit les crimes que vous ayez put commettre, nous n'en tiendrons pas vigueur, ajouta le père d'Alexandre.

- Alors, pour commencer je vivais à Londres avec mon époux depuis 5 ans, quand je suis tombée enceinte. Quand Sarah est née…

- Vous voulez dire Sarah et Gabriel non ?

- Allons Maria, laisse Madame Sullivan nous raconter son histoire.

- Non, c'est uniquement quand Sarah est né, que je suis devenue la femme la plus heureuse. Pour elle j'aurai tout fait, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai quitté mon époux une nuit. Celui-ci me battait depuis des années, je n'ai jamais rien dit, je me suis éloignée de mes amis, de ma famille afin que personne ne soupçonne rien. Mais pour Sarah j'étais prête à le quitter. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille me voie comme cela, que le seul souvenir qu'elle est de sa mère quand elle serait grande, soit celui d'une femme battue et faible. »

Sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux, elle s'arrêta un instant. Comprenant son trouble, Maria, la mère de son bienfaiteur, proposa de faire venir de quoi boire.

Une fois installée devant un verre de champagne, Sophie reprit son histoire.

« Donc, afin d'éviter cela à ma fille, un soir, j'ai mis un somnifère dans le verre de mon époux. Quand j'ai été sure qu'il était endormit, j'ai préparé nos bagages à Sarah et à moi et j'ai appelé à taxi. Mais quand je suis sorti, j'ai porté un dernier regard sur ma rue, le seul lieu que j'avais pu voir en 5 ans de mariage. Et là mon regard c'est porté sur la maison en face de la notre. Je savais que nos voisins étaient partis en vacances pour tout l'été donc quand mon regard est tombé sur un petit berceau devant la porte, je n'ai pas hésité. Je suis allé voir et quand j'ai pu voir qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un enfant je l'ai pris. C'est ainsi que Gabriel est devenu mon fils. »

Un silence suivit son aveu. Elle pouvait être considérée comme une kidnappeuse. Cependant alors qu'un trouble de plus en plus grand l'envahissait, Maria coupa court à ses pensées.

« Vous avez bien fait. Laissez un enfant devant la porte d'une maison inoccupée est inhumain, Dieu seul sait ce que cet enfant aurait pu devenir. Dévorer par un renard, emporté par un chien ou simplement mort de froid. Ne vous en faites, pas, ici vous n'êtes pas jugée et nous vous comprenons.

- Evidemment, il va falloir aller voir le ministère afin qu'il vous délivre des papiers pour l'enfant. Cependant ce n'est pas suffisant, il faudra également que vous changiez d'identité. Je peux rien faire pour cela, le seul moyen serait que vous épousiez un homme.

- Epouser ? Mais enfin Monsieur Snape, je viens d'arriver en ville, comment voulez-vous que j'épouse un homme ?

- Hey bien je ne sais pas, mais il le faudra, surtout avant que je vous embauche. Vous ferez la une des journaux une fois devenue mon assistante.

- Si, il m'est permis d'intervenir, j'accepte de vous épouser, Madame Sullivan. Cependant il vous faudra changer de prénom, il serait trop facile de voir en vous la femme qui s'est enfuit l'Angleterre avec sa fille et qui actuellement recherchée dans tout le pays.

- Recherchée ? Dans tout le pays ? Mon dieu, ma pauvre enfant, votre mari est vraiment fou. Quand à la proposition de Severus, vous devriez vite l'accepter, il est rare que ce vieil ours propose de donner de sa personne, alors se marier.

- Se serait avec joie, mais je suis déjà mariée et puis je ne vous connais nullement, et …

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous avez tout le mois d'août pour vous habituer à cette vie. Si le 31 août vous n'êtes pas habitué à cette idée, je devrai malheureusement partir travailler. Quand à votre mariage, il n'y a aucun problème, nous le ferons juste disparaître, n'est-ce pas Jules ? – Jules, le père d'Alexandre, acquiesça comme si, cela allait de soit, étonnant d'autant plus Sophie.

- Nous allons aller dîner dans la salle à manger. Demain, nous irons vous refaire une garde de robe, ainsi qu'aux enfants. Puis vous irez déclarer vos enfants au ministère. Après seulement, Severus pourra vous faire la coure. »

Sophie, était horriblement gênée. Comment allait-elle pouvoir épouser cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

Elle prit Sarah dans ses bras afin d'aller à table, et quand elle l'eut calée sur sa hanche et qu'elle se pencha pour prendre Gabriel, Severus le devança et prit Gabriel dans ses bras.

Aussitôt le bambin lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et tira de toute sa petite force.

« Oh mais tu es costaud jeune homme, moi aussi je pourrai te tirer les cheveux si tu en avais un peu plus. »

Gabriel le regarda épouvanté et relâcha la mèche de cheveux qu'il avait attrapé. Puis voyant un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Severus, celui-ci lui reprit et tira d'autant plus fort. Sophie sourit devant cette image, cet homme savait vraiment comment se comporter avec les enfants.

Le repas se passa sans problème. Sophie, était assise entre ses deux enfants. Et Severus était à coté de Gabriel, qu'il nourrissait quand celui-ci estimait que sa mère n'allait pas assez vite et ouvrait la bouche dans le vide.

En face d'eux, le reste de la famille Snape riait de voir le petit Gabriel agir ainsi.

Après le repas, c'est sereine que Sophie retourna à sa chambre accompagnée de Severus. Celui-ci portait Gabriel, tandis que Sophie portait Sarah, tout deux profondément endormis.

Ils allèrent tout deux poser les enfants dans leur berceau et quand ils furent couché, bordé et embrassé. Severus et Sophie se retrouvèrent tout deux seul dans le salon.

« Merci Severus, c'est très aimable à vous de m'avoir aidé.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Bonne nuit Sophie.

- Bonne nuit Severus »

Alors qu'il allait partir, Severus se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement à la commissure des lèvres. Avant de se tourner et de partir.

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis ? Je sais que l'histoire n'évolue pas très vite, mais je souhaite d'abord fixer l'histoire, même si je mets du temps. Cependant les choses vont évoluer rapidement bientôt car je ne souhaite pas écrire toute une histoire sur la vie de Harry quand il est bébé.

Donc dans le chapitre qui vient, il y aura la journée shopping… ainsi que la journée ou elle va déclarer les enfants et se refaire une identité.

Puis dans le chapitre 3 je ferais enfin grandir les enfants, donc accrochez-vous cette partie descriptive et sans lien directe est bientôt finie, on retrouvera même des personnages « normaux » dès le prochain chapitre !!

Sinon n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Lun'


	3. Chapter 2

**Une erreur impardonnable**

**Auteur : Lunicane**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi t_out est à J.K Rowling_**

**_Rating_**_: M_

**_Paring :_** qui lira verra !

**Résumé : **Alors que la maison des Potter est attaquée par Voldemort, Harry le détruit mais lorsque ses parents rentrent chez eux, ils se trompent et décident de l'abandonner afin d'entraîner son frère jumeau qu'ils pensent être le survivant.

* * *

Lilou : "Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre"

Ingrid : "Alors je pense en effet que Severus va se rendre compte que Gabriel est Harry."

Yohina : "Je suis contente que ca te plaise : mais je ne vais pas faire soufrir Harry !! moi je ne suis pas sadique, sinon il est vraie que la proposition de Severus peut étonner car elle est brutale mais il fallait bien que Harry est un père et qui de mieux que l'horrible chauve sourie des cachots pouvait remplir cette tache ??"

Winrii : "Je sais que la mise en place est longue mais après ce chapitre ca entre directement dans le vif du sujet. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit installée... Bref j'espère que la suite te plaira !!"

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

Sophie, n'avait jamais imaginé, qu'une journée shopping pu être aussi harassante. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Jules et Alexandre n'avaient pas voulu venir. Quand à Severus, elle ne savait pas ou il avait disparu, mais il n'était pas au petit déjeuné ce matin.

Durant la journée, Sophie avait pu constater la richesse et la générosité de la famille Snape. Ce n'est du reste qu'une fois dans un magasin de haute couture parisienne qu'elle avait fait le rapprochement entre la famille Snape et la banque internationale Snape Corporation.

A présent dans sa chambre, elle devait choisir une de ses nouvelles tenues pour le repas, car Maria lui avait très gentiment annoncé que son mari recevait des actionnaires chez eux ce soir et qu'il était de mise de faire bonne figure.

Cependant, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se vêtir. En cherchant dans son armoire – qui était, soit dit en passant, aussi grande que sa chambre – elle ne trouva rien à se mettre pour la seule et bonne raison qu'elle trop de choses.

Elle réfléchit à sa journée et à toutes les informations que Maria lui avait donné quand aux vêtements telle que les accessoires à porter avec, et les évènements auxquels il fallait les porter ou surtout ne jamais les porter.

Flash Back

« Madame Sullivan !

- Hum…………..

- Madame Sullivan

- Non, dodo.

- M………….

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- SARAH ! »

Sophie bondit hors de son lit et se précipita dans la chambre de sa fille. Marge qui tentait depuis une dizaine de minutes à réveiller Sophie sourit et nota qu'il suffisait d'attendre les hurlements de Sarah pour espérer sortir Madame Sullivan du lit.

Pendant ce temps, Sophie sortait Sarah du lit, la déshabillait et la nettoyait. Elle se doutait que les enfants, comme elle, devraient attendre dans la salle à manger afin d'avoir leur petit déjeuné. Une fois sa fille prête elle s'apprêta à aller préparer Gabriel, mais celui-ci l'attendait dans son petit salon dans les bras d'une Marge passablement énervée.

« Allons dépêchez-vous de vous préparer, vous allez être en retard. Il fallait me laisser m'occuper des enfants pendant que vous vous prépariez.

- Ah oui, naturellement désolée, je vais me dépêcher. »

Sophie mit en effet un temps record à se préparer. En moins de 10 minutes, elle était prête et portait Sarah afin de se rendre dans la salle à manger.

Elle suivit Marge, mais celle-ci n'emprunta pas du tout le chemin menant à la salle à manger. Elle s'enquit auprès de Marge du lieu ou elles se rendaient.

« Hey bien à la salle du petit déjeuné bien sur. Où vouliez-vous que nous allions ?

- La salle du petit déjeuné, bien sur, ou avais-je la tête. »

Marge la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle et continua son chemin.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle du petit déjeuné, Sophie constata qu'elle n'était pas la dernière : Severus n'était pas encore arrivé. Voyant que les autres n'avaient pas commencé à manger, elle s'installa en saluant tout le monde.

Aussitôt aussi, les enfants exprimèrent leurs désirs de manger. Voyant qu'il y avait 2 biberons de lait sur la table elle les attrapa et les donna à Gabriel et Sarah. Aussitôt les enfants entreprirent de les engloutir.

Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ses hôtes commencèrent à manger. Voyant son air étonné Maria la renseigna.

« Severus ne viendra pas ce matin. Il sera sûrement ici à notre retour ce soir. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir vêtir ces deux adorables poussins et vous bien sur. Il va vous falloir de nombreuses tenues. En faite on va refaire toute votre garde robe.

- Oh, mais j'ai apporté quelques affaires et …

- Non, non, non. Ce que vous allez va bien pour jardiner nullement pour se vêtir en toutes occasions. Ne vous en faites pas d'ici ce soir vous comprendrez. »

Sophie ne s'inquiéta nullement. Elle avait toujours aimé faire du shopping, notamment car elle n'en avait que très rarement l'occasion. Son époux n'aimant pas quand celle-ci s'éloigne de la maison.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, soit à 9 heures que Sophie, Maria et les enfants arrivèrent enfin à New York. Les magasins commençaient tout juste à ouvrir.

« Nous allons commencer les courses pour les petits. Venez suivez-moi, ce magasin là est parfait pour tous les accessoires. »

Sophie suivit Maria dans un magasin très discret. Il ne semblait avoir ni prétention ni être de grand luxe, ce qui rassura Sophie, car son budget était plutôt limité.

Aussitôt entrée, une jeune femme arriva vers elles.

« Bonjour Mesdames. Vous avez besoin d'aide ou vous souhaitez d'abord déambuler dans le magasin ?

- Nous nous ne souhaitons pas d'aide. Le seul souci c'est qu'il faudra livrer tout ce que l'on va acheter naturellement. Mis à part la poussette double, puisque nous n'en avons pas et que nous n'allons pas porter ces anges toute la journée. »

Malheureusement, Sophie avait tort. Maria voulu tout acheter. Malgré le fait que les chambres soient déjà équipées, Mari voulu qu'elle choisisse tout, énonçant que les chambres des enfants étaient stériles car faites en urgence.

Sophie fit donc le choix des berceaux, des parcs, des tables à langer, la vaisselle, les jouets et les mobiles à installer au dessus du lit. Quand à la poussette, elle en prit une 2 places à 3 roues comme Maria la conseilla.

Quand elles passèrent à la caisse, Sophie faillit s'évanouir. Le prix était exorbitant. Il allait absorber toutes ses économies.

Cependant Maria, sortit une carte de crédit et quand elle tenta d'intervenir, Maria lui lança un regard très éloquent. Elle n'insista cependant pas, car elle savait ne pas avoir les moyens.

Une fois les affaires payées, Maria donna l'adresse à la vendeuse et demanda à ce que tout soit livré avant ce soir par coursier et que celui-ci serait payé une fois les affaires arrivées et inspectées. Il était en effet, impensable à ce que les affaires arrivent endommagées.

Une fois sorti du magasin, les enfants furent installés dans leur nouvelle poussette et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers une rue voisine, ou il y avait parait-il, un fantastique magasin pour enfants.

Une fois entrée dans ce magasin, Sophie comprit tout de suite pourquoi Maria aimait ce magasin. Tout était fait pour les enfants, il y avait un petit parc à l'entrée ou les parents pouvaient déposer leurs enfants afin de faire leurs courses.

Sophie se sépara donc de ces chérubins – comme elle les appelait – et se dirigea vers les rayons. Maria et elle passèrent la matinée à choisir des affaires aux enfants. Elles achetèrent des vêtements de nuit, de jour, des petits peignoirs, des vêtements pour évènements, avec bien sur des chaussures, des chaussons, des bavettes, des culottes, des bonnets, des manteaux, des écharpes, des gants des moufles.

Puis elles passèrent aux livres, peluches, tapis, couvertures, draps, taies d'oreiller, couettes, et stickers pour décorer mes murs car refaire la peinture était mauvais pour les enfants.

Une fois les courses terminées, Maria régla de nouveau et indiqua l'adresse de leur maison à la vendeuse. Il était tout à fait impossible pour les 2 femmes de transporter toutes ses affaires avec elles ou dans la voiture qui serait pleine avec la moitié de leur course.

Une fois sortie, Maria retourna dans la voiture et indiqua une adresse au chauffeur.

« Nous allons déjeuner avant de s'occuper de vos affaires. Cependant je ne pensais pas qu'on mettrait autant de temps à habiller ces bambins. Il nous faudra donc faire rapidement pour vos affaires car mon mari reçoit des actionnaires ce soir à la maison et il nous faut encore passer se faire manucurer, coiffeur et masser. Ce qui nous prendra facilement 1 heure. Nous avons donc 4 heures pour nous occuper de vous. »

Une fois arrivée au restaurant, Sophie resta bouche bée. Il était d'une classe hallucinante. Elle se sentait totalement décalée avec son pantacourt en jean, sa simple chemise blanche et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.

Elle n'était ni maquillée ni distinguée. Pourtant quand elles se présentèrent devant la maître d'hôte, celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque, de toute façon il ne la regarda quasiment pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Maria.

« Madame Snape, je ravi…

- Oui, oui, moi aussi. Je voudrai une table pour 4. Montée pour 2 adultes et 2 enfants. Tout de suite, nous sommes pressées.

- Tout de suite Madame Snape. »

Celui-ci les pria de le suivre et les conduisit à l'étage. Un serveur arriva et aida Sophie à porter les enfants. Ils laissèrent la poussette en bas car l'escalier était assez étroit. Sarah fut ravie de se retrouver dans des bras inconnus et parla en gargarisme au serveur qui se permit un sourire.

Une fois installée à une table, un serveur vint leur donner les menus. En voyant le prix des plats, Sophie chercha le moins cher possible pour ne pas paraître irrespectueuse.

« Mesdames, vous avez fait votre choix ?

- Oui, alors pour moi ça sera le menu à 80 dollars avec la salade de coquilles saint jaques, que je veux juste saisies, ensuite un homard cuit au beurre et en dessert la fraise dans ses trois états.

- Très bien et pour vous ? »

Sophie très embarrassée de savait pas quoi choisir, tout était excessivement cher.

« Sophie, vous désirez que je choisisse pour vous peut être ? Vous verrez, dans ce restaurant tout est bon.

- Oui je veux bien j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi choisir.

- Alors dans le même menu que moi, elle prendra une salade de homard au noisette en entrée, puis le poisson lagunaire selon votre chef, et en dessert, je vous laisse choisir votre dessert Sophie.

- Oui merci, alors je prendrai un fondant au chocolat sur nougatine.

- Bien et pour les enfants ? Nous pouvons leur faire un menu spécial, mais il me faut savoir si ils ne font pas d'allergie.

- Non, aucune allergie, merci. »

Une fois le serveur parti, Maria entama le dialogue avec Sophie en lui posant des tas de questions sur les couleurs qu'elle préférait, les matières, les accessoires. Sophie répondit du mieux qu'elle put mais ne savait en réalité qu'il y avait une différence entre le bleu nuit et le bleu foncé. Pour elle, un bleu restait un bleu.

Une fois leur plat arrivé, elles entamèrent la discussion sur le dîner prévu le soir même.

« Alors, les actionnaires de mon époux, son en faite de grands amis de Severus. Ils sont anglais également. Il s'agit de Monsieur et Madame Malefoy. Ils ont un petit garçon de 5 ans il me semble ou peut être est-ce 4. Enfin un adorable garçon. Mais ses parents sont très spéciaux, très distingués, car de la haute noblesse.

Je n'ai jamais compris pour qu'elle raison ils étaient autant imbus, encore que Narcissia est très gentille, lorsque son mari est absent. Enfin, ne vous étonnez pas de voir arriver une horde de femme de chambre, femme de ménage, cuisinière et nourrice. La devise de Monsieur Malefoy est ''moins il voit son fils mieux il se porte''.

Personnellement je trouve qu'il s'agit d'un grossier personnage, mais leur investissement dans la banque de mon époux rendra celle-ci mondialement connue.

- Très bien, mais si ils sont anglais, ils ne risquent pas de se douter de quelque chose quand à mon identité ?

- Nullement, ils ne se mélangent pas du tout au ''peuple''. Et si tout de fois ils font le rapprochement, ils n'ébruiteront rien, par respect pour Severus. Sinon, Jules m'a demandé de réfléchir à un nouveau prénom pour vous et votre fille. Enfin si vous souhaitez que votre fille garde son prénom, c'est possible, mais il vaudrait mieux changer le tout.

- Ah très bien. Mais ça ne va pas paraître étrange au maire ?

- Au maire ? Quel maire ? Nous irons directement voir le gouverneur.

- Le gouverneur ? Mais c'est…

- Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez, mais cet homme est corrompu et par mon mari qui plus est. Ne vous en faites pas. Le tout et de vous choisir un prénom et un pour votre fille. Quand à Gabriel, puisque personne ne connaît son existence ça devrait aller. Alors vous avez une idée ? »

Durant tout le repas, Maria et Sophie cherchèrent un prénom qui conviendrait à Sarah et elle-même. Elles finirent par tomber d'accord sur Alexia, pour Sarah et Jill pour Sophie.

Ainsi, avec de nouveaux prénoms elles purent sortirent du restaurant et continuer leurs courses. Leur première escale fut Dior. Bien sur Sophie/Jill connaissait mais elle ne pensait pas un jour entrer dans une telle boutique et surtout y acheter pas moins de 12 robes de soirées.

Maria l'avait convaincue pour des robes en soie. Elle en avait une blanche, pour le printemps et qu'il ne fallait 'jamais mettre avec un chapeau '. Elle en avait une verte au dos nu pour aller avec ses yeux, celle-ci devait se porter avec un châle vert également, puis une verte fendue et avec le dos nu, une violette, une jaune, une bleue, une rouge avec le dos nue, une rouge fendue et dos nue, une rose passée, et 3 noires toutes totalement différente mais sublime.

Elles passèrent ensuite aux chaussures qui pourrait aller avec et passèrent donc au magasin Dior shoes, elles y achetèrent des chaussures pour chaque robe.

Cependant au moment de sortir du magasin Maria avisa une nouvelle partie au magasin.

« Jill, attendez s'il vous plait, regardez quelle collection ils mettent en place !! Dior Baby. C'est fantastique, comme cela les enfants seront parfaits ce soir.

- Mais Maria, la collection ne sort que dans deux mois.

- Et alors ? Ils ont juste à ouvrir avant pour nous. Madame, s'il vous plait ?

- Oui madame, que puis-je pour vous ? Oh Madame Snape, excusez-moi je ne vous avez pas reconnu avec cet enfant dans les bras. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Mon amie et moi-même venons de constater que vous allez bientôt présenter une collection pour les enfants. Et voyez-vous, mon époux reçoit des actionnaires ce soir et j'adorerai que ces poussins soient vêtus comme il se doit.

- Oh, naturellement Madame Snape, veuillez me suivre, nous allons prendre l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous sol afin que vous puissiez faire votre choix. »

Sophie/Jill, était estomaquée. Ainsi il suffisait de demander pour être servie ? Elle savait que le nom de Snape lui disait quelque chose et que ça avait sûrement à rapport avec la banque internationale de Jules, mais de là à avoir accès à une collection pas encore ouverte au public.

Elle tenta de se souvenir d'où le nom de Snape lui était familier quand tout à coup la lumière se fit. Snape Corporation, c'était la banque de cette famille. Elle vivant dans le manoir introuvable de la famille Snape.

C'était le seul manoir appartenant à 'une famille publique' qui était introuvable. Il n'y avait jamais une photo de la famille Snape dans les journaux car la seule fois ou une photo avait été publiée, le magasine incriminée avait fait faillite.

Sophie/Jill resta figée de stupeur. Si elle devenait l'assistante de Monsieur Snape, cela signifiait que c'est elle qui allait être à la lumière des projecteurs. C'est elle que les paparazzis allaient harceler, au détriment de ses enfants.

« Jill, vous venez, l'ascenseur est arrêté.

- Oh pardon Maria, je viens juste de réaliser, que vous _étiez_ Madame Snape.

- Finissons nos courses nous en reparlerons dans la voiture. Il vaut mieux que toutes vos questions restent confidentielles » Maria coula un regard vers la vendeuse, qui entassait le plus de vêtements possible sur une table.

Voyant les tenues disposées, Sophie/Jill ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Madame, quelque chose ne va pas – s'inquiéta la vendeuse.

- En effet, je suis navrée, mais je vois mal mon fils vêtu comme un pingouin alors qu'il a uniquement 1 ans et ma fille habillée d'une robe de soirée. Vous n'avez pas plutôt des vêtements de qualité mais pour les enfants ? »

Voyant la mine figée de la vendeuse Sophie/Jill compléta sa pensée.

« Je veux dire, une petite jupe pour ma fille, peut être de qualité, mais qui reste une jupe qu'elle pourra salir sans crainte, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt. Et pour mon fils je pensais à un pantalon, sans pliure, ou plutôt un jean, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt. Par contre je veux bien, les deux pulls que vous tenez, ils semblent parfaits… pour des enfants d'un an. »

Alors que Sophie/Jill, débattait avec la vendeuse pour choisir des vêtements. Maria la regardait en souriant, elle ferait une parfaite assistante pour son mari. Non seulement elle n'avait pas à craindre que celui-ci la trompe avec son assistante.

Mais Sophie/Jill avait réussi à s'imposer dans un monde qu'il y a quelques heures à peine elle ne connaissait pas. Et après seulement 15 minutes de débats, Sophie/Jill obtint ce qu'elle désirait au grand regret de la vendeuse qui voulait absolument vendre ses robes de soirées et costumes pour enfants.

Une fois sortie à l'extérieur, elles désirent de marché jusqu'au prochain magasin plutôt que de reprendre la voiture. Ainsi elles arrivèrent devant un magasin spécialisé dans les chapeaux. Sophie/Jill n'avait jamais acheté de chapeau estimant que ça ne lui allait pas. Pourtant Maria réussit à la convaincre, de plus les enfants avaient besoin de chapeau fait sur mesure.

Ainsi elles entrèrent dans un univers complètement différent. Ce magasin était incroyable, d'après les critères de Sophie/Jill. Il y avait des chapeaux partout. Mais pas uniquement des chapeaux, il y avait aussi des maquettes de chapeaux, des rubans, fleurs – vraies et fausses – des oiseaux en tissus, des cordes de toutes les tailles et les couleurs, et encore des milliers d'autres choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer dans cet amas de matière et de couleur.

Quand elles entrèrent une petite clochette retentit. Celle-ci réveilla les enfants qui alors qu'ils allaient exprimer leur mécontentement restèrent figé devant le magasin ou ils se trouvaient.

« On dirait que mon magasin plait à ces enfants. Madame Snape, Madame Sullivan, je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans mon humble magasin.

- Monsieur Cabot, ravi de vous revoir.

- Alors je suppose que vous voulez des chapeaux pour Madame Sullivan et ses enfants ?

- Oui, en effet, mais je désirerai également un chapeau pour ce soir.

- Naturellement. Vous recevez, la famille Malefoy, il me semble ? Il vous faut donc quelque chose de spectaculaire sans excès, quand à madame Sullivan, en voyant vos yeux, je sais exactement ce qu'il vous faut. Quand aux enfants, je trouverais forcément quelque chose à leur faire. Bon alors, je vais prendre vos mesures et tout sera chez vous ce soir à 19h, précise.

- Parfait, Monsieur Cabot, alors à ce soir.

- A ce soir Mesdames. »

Une fois sortie du magasin, Sophie/Jill demanda à maria comment cet homme avait pu tout savoir.

« Monsieur Cabot, sait toujours tout, et fait les plus beaux chapeaux que je connaisse.

- Mais pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'un chapeau ? Monsieur et Madame Malefoy ne restent pas uniquement ce soir à dîner ?

- Si naturellement, cependant ils restent 15 jours à New York, ils passeront par conséquent sûrement un ou deux jours en notre compagnie. Il nous faudra donc un chapeau pour aller aux courses, un pour les pique-niques que nous ferons sûrement. De plus il vous faudra un chapeau quand Severus vous emmènera faire de l'équitation ou de simple promenade. »

Sophie/Jill était stupéfaite. Sa vie était déjà toute tracée. Elle ne savait pas si tout aller réellement se passer ainsi mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Une fois être passée dans six autres boutiques où elles achetèrent assez de pantalons, jupes – longues et mi-longues - pantacourts, shorts, tee-shirts, chemises, pulls, gilets, manteaux, écharpes, ceintures, culottes, collants, string, bas, porte-jartelle, chaussette et d'autres choses inutiles, elles se dirigèrent vers un institut de beauté.

Sophie/Jill, n'était jamais allé dans un institut de beauté et à présent, allongée sur un matelas, tout juste vêtue d'une serviette éponge avec une femme lui faisant un massage divin, elle se demandait pourquoi.

Quand elles étaient arrivées, une dizaine de femmes s'était jetée sur elles, les avait débarrassées, puis avait voulu savoir ce dont elles avaient besoin. Quand Maria avait annoncé le programme, elles avaient semblées ravies.

Maria était donc à coté d'elle, se faisant également massée. Ensuite elles iraient se faire manucurer, maquillée et coiffer. Ensuite seulement elles pourraient rentrer au manoir et s'habiller.

Tout en sentant les nœuds de son dos disparaître Sophie/Jill, plongea dans ses pensées. Son esprit lui fit immédiatement apparaître le visage de Severus, les cheveux longs, noirs, tout comme ses yeux, une peau très pale et un maintien parfait. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le revoir, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois mais il lui manquait déjà.

Son baiser avait été tellement léger, qu'il en avait été frustrant. Est-ce que ce soir encore il allait l'embrasser ?! Et si oui, plus profondément que la première fois ? Elle trouvait qu'il était gentil, mais en réalité elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Serait-il un bon père ? Un bon époux ? Voulait-il d'autres enfants ? Et si oui, les aimera-t-il plus que Sarah/Alexia et Gabriel, parce qu'ils avaient ses gènes ? Il est vrai que Sarah/Alexia et Gabriel n'avait rien en commun avec Severus.

Sarah/Alexia avait tout hérité de son père : elle était blonde avec les yeux bleus, et Gabriel était brun avec les yeux vert. Comme Sophie/Jill. Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que le massage était terminé et que la masseuse attendait qu'elle se lève pour passer à la manucure.

« Jill, le massage est terminé, si nous ne voulons pas être en retard il faudrait que vous sortiez de vos pensées !

- Oh, je suis désolée. »

Sophie/Jill, sourit confuse et se dirigea vers les sièges afin de se faire manucurer et apparemment se faire faire une pédicure.

« Alors, à quoi pensiez-vous ? … Oh En voyant votre rougissement, je parie qu'il s'agit de Severus. Vous avez peut être des questions ? – Maria sourit de voir Sophie rougir d'autant plus.

- En faite oui, j'en ai bien quelques unes. Que fait-il comme travail ? Veut-il beaucoup d'enfants ? Vit-il ici ou en Angleterre ?

- Alors, il est professeur dans un établissement privé. Inutile de me demander ce qu'il enseigne, il vous le dira le moment venu, pour les enfants je ne sais pas, il ne fait que se plaindre de ses élèves mais en même temps il est au petit soin avec son filleul, le fils de Monsieur Malefoy. Et il vit toute l'année, dans son collège, même si il dispose d'une maison en Angleterre, ainsi qu'une ici. »

Voyant Sophie/Jill replonger dans ses pensées, Maria entama une discussion avec les jeunes femmes qui s'occupaient d'elles.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, qu'elles sortirent enfin de l'institut de beauté. Elles étaient, détendus, bien coiffées, maquillées et sentaient divinement bon. Les produits de beauté utilisés étaient d'une grande qualité, et Sophie/Jill demanda les noms afin de se les procurer.

Elles mirent encore 45 min à atteindre le manoir, ou elles se dirigèrent rapidement dans leur chambre afin de s'habiller puisque les Malefoy devaient arriver dans un quart d'heure.

C'est un léger frappement à sa porte qui la sortit de ses pensées. Sophie/Jill, se leva et se retrouva face à Maria, parfaitement habillée d'une robe saumon très prêt du corps. Sophie/Jill, encore vêtue de son jean et de sa chemise de sentit très gênée.

« Inutile de rougir je m'y attendais. Je vais vous aider pendant que Marge s'occupera des enfants. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Oh oui bien sur, excusez-moi. »

Maria entra suivit de Marge qui alla directement dans la chambre de Sarah/Alexia. Maria se dirigea vers l'armoire de Sophie et en deux coup d'œil en sortit la robe verte, dos nue et fendue ainsi que la paire de chaussures et le sac qu'elles avaient acheté l'après-midi même. Tandis qu'elle s'habillait elle entendit Marge sortir de la chambre de Sophie et entrer dans celle de Gabriel.

Quand elle sortie enfin de la salle de bain, elle trouva Sarah/Alexia et Gabriel assit sur le canapé de son salon et train de jouer. Ils étaient habillés des vêtements Dior qu'elle avait choisi elle-même et fut ravie de voir que ceux-ci leurs allaient parfaitement.

En se tournant vers Maria, elle se sentit gênée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de son allure du point de vue d'une aristocrate.

« Vous êtes magnifique, mais il vous manque quelque chose – sortant un étui de derrière son dos. Elle le présenta à Sophie/Jill avec un sourire – Allez-y prenez-le. Il vous appartient pour cette soirée. Après il faudra malheureusement me le rendre, mais je vous le prêterais dès que vous en émietterez le souhait. »

Sophie/Jill, prit délicatement l'étui et l'ouvrit. Celui-ci contenait un collier sublime. Il était en argent tout simple, mais au bout d'une chaîne pendait la plus grosse émeraude qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il était sublime.

« Maria, c'est très gentil à vous, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

- Mais si, allons. Si je vous l'ait proposé c'est que ça ne me dérange pas

- Mais et votre mari, il risque de ne pas être ravi de me voir porté un cadeau qu'il vous a fait.

- Pensez-vous, c'est lui qui m'en a donné l'idée. Allez tournez-vous que je l'accroche. »

Maria, attacha le collier sur Sophie/Jill, puis quand celle-ci se retourna pour lui montrer l'effet que cela donné, elle resta bouche bée.

« Ma chère, si là Severus ne tombe pas à genou devant vous, je renonce à mon titre. Vous être royale ma chère. »

Sophie/Jill, sourit gênée. Elle avait peur de perdre un tel joyau. Il devait valoir une fortune. Pourtant quand Maria se dirigea vers les enfants, prit Sarah/Alexia dans ses bras et parti en direction de la porte, Sophie/Jill sorti de sa léthargie et prit Gabriel pour la suivre.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le salon, il n'y avait que Jules et Alexandre qui les attendaient, ceux-ci se levèrent en les voyant. Gênée, Sophie/Jill alla s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus vite possible.

« Alors, Madame Sullivan avez-vous un choix quand à vos noms et prénoms ?

- Oh, oui, nous avons décidé d'appeler Sarah Alexia en hommage discret à votre fils qui m'a grandement aidé à mon arrivé ici, ainsi qu'à votre hospitalité plus que généreuse – à ses paroles Alexandre rougit de gène, ce qui fit grandement rire ses parents – quand à moi, je suis devenu Jill.

- Ce sont de très joli prénom, et je suppose que vous n'avez rien changé pour Gabriel qui est après tout déjà un prénom 'd'empreint'. C'est parfait, je le glisserai discrètement à Severus à son arrivée avec nos invités afin qu'il ne se trompe pas, se serait délicat. »

Ils échangèrent encore quelque civilité jusqu'à ce que le carillon de la porte retentisse. Quelques instants plus tard, Severus pénétra dans la salle suivit d'un homme et d'une femme absolument sublime.

Sophie/Jill n'avait jamais vu de personne aussi belle. Ils avaient tout deux les cheveux blonds très pales. L'homme les portait court tandis que ceux de sa femme lui arrivaient à la taille. Ils étaient tous les deux grands et très nobles. Aucun autre mot ne pouvait les caractériser.

L'homme portait un costume noir très bien taillé et la femme une robe argent qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris, tout comme ceux de son mari. Derrière eux se trouvait un petit garçon habillé exactement comme son père.

Une fois que les deux familles se furent saluées, Severus se tourna vers Sophie/Jill.

« Et voici Jill, dont je vous ai déjà parlé.

- Enchanté Madame. »

Le salut de Monsieur Malefoy était froid, montrant clairement qu'elle n'était pas de son monde et il ne cacha en rien son mépris. Sa femme se contenta de lui sourire discrètement. Sophie/Jill n'avait pas encore entendu sa voie.

La soirée se passa sans problème, et vers les 11 heures, les hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Monsieur Snape. Laissant les femmes et les enfants ensemble.

Aussitôt Madame Malefoy se détendit et demanda à porter Sarah/Alexia qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci lui donna volontiers, fatiguée de porter sa fille. Son regard se porta sur le jeune Draco.

Du haut de ses 3 ans, il dodelinait de la tête, sûrement mort de fatigue, mais ne voulant succomber. D'un regard à Maria, celle-ci acquiesça et se tourna vers Narcissia.

« Narcissia ? Jill va monter coucher ses enfants, si tu veux on peut garder ton fils jusqu'à demain, puisque vous revenez, il sera toujours mieux ici que dans la chambre d'hôtel toute la journée.

- Oh, je dois voir ça avec Lucius, mais il est vrai que je ne vois aucun inconvénient – puis se tournant vers son fils – Poussin, tu veux rester ici jusque demain après-midi ?

- Avec les bébés ?

- Oui trésor, avec les bébés.

- Vous allez pas m'oubliez ici, hein ? Et je pourrai allé faire du poney ?

- Il faudra voir cela avec Maria, mais je suis sure que ça ne la dérangera pas. Alors tu veux ?

- Oui. Et je peux dormir maintenant alors ?

- Non, poussin, il faut encore demander à ton père et si il dit oui, tu devras lui dire au revoir et après seulement tu pourras allé dormir. »

Sophie/Jill trouva inhumain de faire subir cela à un enfant. Ce pauvre petit mourrait de fatigue et il devait encore tenir jusqu'à ce que son père daigne sortir de ce bureau. Pourtant ''les hommes'' revinrent rapidement dans le salon. Ils y trouvèrent les trois femmes en train de parler et Draco qui pouponnait les bébés.

Pourtant dès qu'il vit son père, Dracor accourut vers celui-ci, mais avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que se soit, son père prit la paroles.

« Draco, Severus et moi avons discuté et il m'a convaincu de te laisser passer tes vacances ici, aux Etats-Unis. Alors Monsieur Snape m'a assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas de te garder ici, pendant que le manoir de ton parrain était restauré. Tu dois donc être sage et tu rentreras en même temps que Severus est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, papa.

-Bien, alors je pense que nous allons prendre congé de vous parce que nous devons prendre l'avion tôt demain.

- Dis papa, est-ce que je peux dormir avec les bébés ? Je ferais pas de bruit et …

- Ce n'est pas à moi de m'en occuper, demande à Severus et dis au revoir à ta mère nous partons. »

Après des adieux à ses parents le jeune Draco se dirigea vers son parrain. Severus avoua que les bébés ne dormaient pas ensemble et qu'ils pleuraient souvent et donc que Draco n'aurait pas de bonnes nuits et qu'il valait donc mieux qu'il ait sa propre chambre.

Devant l'air désolé et triste de Draco, Sophie/Jill proposa à Draco de s'occuper des bébés comme elle, toute la journée, qu'elle s'occuperait de Sarah/Alexia et lui de Gabriel la journée et que la nuit il dormirait dans la chambre juste à coté de la sienne comme ça si il entendait les bébés il pourrait venir l'aider mais qu'autrement il devait beaucoup dormir pour bien s'occuper des enfants la journée.

Naturellement, Sophie/Jill savait parfaitement que les bruits ne passaient pas entre les murs, mais elle savait également qu'il ne savait à rien de dire non à un enfant, même en lui expliquant, le mieux était de lui dire oui et s'arrangeant pour qu'ils ne puissent pas faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

Cependant Draco très impliqué et ravi de sa mission, attrapa Gabriel qui dormait et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Sophie/Jill s'empressa de prendre congé de leurs invités, de prendre Sarah/Alexia et de suivre le petit Draco.

Voyant cela, Severus les suivit, quand il arriva il trouva Sophie/Jill, assise sur le canapé, Draco allongé, la tête sur ses genoux. Il sourit de cette vision et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Si elle l'entendit, elle n'en montra rien. Ce n'est qu'une fois il se fut assis, qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Vos amis sont horribles. Regardez cet enfant. Je l'ai trouvé endormi sur le pas de ma porte, Gabriel contre lui. Il s'est endormi en 2 minutes, en attendant que j'arrive. Comment pouvez-vous apprécier de personnes comme cela ?

- Ce sont des collèges de travail. Et puis je ne les apprécie pas totalement, en faite je fais surtout cela pour Draco, ce garçon mérite bien plus que la vie qu'il a.

- Sur ce point je n'en doute pas. Aucun enfant ne mérite cette vie

- Sinon votre journée a été bonne ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais vous êtes très en beauté Jill.

- Il vous plait ce prénom ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de le prononcer.

- Oui je l'aime beaucoup, mais j'appréciais autant Sophie. En faite le prénom importe peu, seul compte la personne. »

Alors que Sophie/Jill baissa la tête de gène, Severus en profita pour s'approcher. Il releva sa tête d'un doigt et l'embrassa. Ce fut d'abord un baiser tendre et délicat. Puis il devint beaucoup plus exigeant.

C'est un bâillement qui les sortit de leur baiser. Draco réveillait par le mouvement de Sophie/Jill, c'était réveillé et les regardait. Il ouvrit grand ses petits yeux tout endormis puis fit un énorme sourire.

« Sev' tu vas te marier ? Ça sera super, comme ça je verrai les bébés tout le temps. Dis est-ce que je pourrai tenir ta robe blanche madame ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Jill, Draco, et je serais très honorée que tu tiennes ma robe. »

Elle termina sa phrase d'un regard vers Severus. Il semblait le plus heureux des hommes. Même si cette femme, ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours, elle acceptait de l'épouser. Elle ne savait pourtant rien de lui. Il devrait tout lui apprendre sur la magie et sa vie d'espion. Mais il avait bon espoir, si elle l'aimait vraiment, alors elle accepterait.

« Et dit Sev, pour allez avoir encore beaucoup de bébé ? Parce que moi j'aime beaucoup les bébés et papa il en veut pas.

- On verra plus tard Draco. Pour le moment il faut allé dormir. »

L'enfant voulu protester mais un bâillement coupa son élan. Alors il dit bonne nuit à Sophie/Jill, puis alla voir si les bébés allaient bien et seulement il consenti à suivre Severus qui le coucha.

* * *

Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini, c'est le dernier ou on verra Maria et Jules Snape, je vais dans le prochain rapidement avancer dans le temps, jusqu'au 10-11 ans de Harry. De la même façon je ne mettrai plus Sophie/Jill et Sarah/Alexia, je mettrai directement leurs nouveaux prénoms.

Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis. Et grande question, vous voulez qu'Harry aille directement à Poudlard ou passe quelques années à Salem ?


	4. Chapter 3

**Une erreur impardonnable**

**Auteur : Lunicane**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi t**_**out est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Paring :**_ qui lira verra !

**Résumé : **Alors que la maison des Potter est attaquée par Voldemort, Harry le détruit mais lorsque ses parents rentrent chez eux, ils se trompent et décident de l'abandonner afin d'entraîner son frère jumeau qu'ils pensent être le survivant.

* * *

Alors tout d'abord je suis désolée pour le retard de presque une semaine, mais je suis en période d'examen et par conséquent j'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire. J'espère pourtant que ça vous plaira !!

Lun'

Maintenant les réponses aux reviews :

Elise : "Oui je vais raconter un peu de la vie de Gabriel mais en flash back et pas toute sa vie parce que je ne veux pas faire une fic à 500000 chapitres ! Donc je vais en parler quelques fois."

Winrii : "En effet tes idées ne n'aident pas trop mais elles sont très bien venu parce que j'avais les mêmes !!! Par contre si tout de fois j'envoie Gabriel à Salem ce ne seras pas du tout parce que Severus ne voudra pas qu'on sache qu'il a des enfants !! Enfin tu verras tout ca dans ce chapitre !!"

Aerials : "Alors pour savoir si c'est un HPDM ou pas, la réponse est déjà presque totalement dans ce chapitre ! J'avoue que c'est pas encore sure et que je ne compte pas faire une histoire à l'eau de rose ou ils se rencontrent à leur naissance : sont les meilleurs amis du monde enfant et tombent amoureux pour le reste de leur vie au collège : je suis sadique donc ca va dégénérer forcément et puis dans tous les cas ni Gabriel ni Draco ne sont des personnes simples : dans tous les cas ce sera explosif !"

Viviane : "Alors je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise : quand à l'idée des Potter en prof elle est pas mal : j'essayerai de la prendre en compte !"

Muffin : "je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise mais essaie de modérer tes ardeurs que ta maman ne cherche pas à t'enfermer t'empechant ainsi de lire ma fic !!"

Nepheria : " je suis contente que ca te plaise !!"

Ingrid : "Alors merci pour ton vote mais je ne compte pas faire chagner Draco d'école c'est pas du tout le genre des Malefoy !"

Jenni944 : "Oui je suis désolée qu'il y ait un couple, mais je en pense pas mettre directement un HPDM, et ce sera discret et leurs ébats ne seront pas très explicités. De plus ca ne sera que vers la fin !!"

Adenoide : "quand Severus verras Damien il ne fera pas 2+24 parce que je vais les faire différents. Je ne veux pas de vrais jumeaux ! Sinon en effet les Malefoy ne sont pas des plus charmants et Jill est en effet tombée sur une aide généreuse !"

Bon voilà

* * *

Maintenant bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 :

« Il en est hors de question, c'est en ce moment que c'est le plus dangereux. Il doit rester chez votre sœur.

- Comprenez-moi Albus, on parle de mon fils que je n'ai pas vu depuis 11 ans. Je veux qu'ils reçoivent sa lettre quand il sera avec nous. Je veux qu'il comprenne pourquoi on a été contraint de l'abandonner et surtout je veux qu'il nous connaisse avant d'entrer à Poudlard en septembre et un mois c'est court.

- Je comprend votre détresse Lily, mais comprenez que ça risque de lui faire un choc d'apprendre tout cela d'un coup.

- Vous estimez donc qu'il vaut mieux qu'il apprenne qu'il a un frère quand il arrivera à Poudlard et entendra qu'un Potter, Damien existe ? Il en est hors de question, il est notre fils au même titre que Damien. Et peut être que ça aidera Damien à développer ses pouvoirs plus rapidement.

- Damien a de grands pouvoirs, pour un enfant de son âge, sa puissance est très grande et il connaît de nombreux sorts.

- Oui, mais pas suffisamment pour vaincre vous-savez-qui. Parfois je me demande même si on ne s'est pas trompé de fils.

- Allons, Lily, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si Harry avait été le Survivant, on aurait eut des preuves de ses pouvoirs pendant ces 11 ans. Or si il n'y a rien eut, ça signifie qu'il n'est qu'un enfant normal.

- Normal ou pas, il est mon fils et je le veux auprès de moi. Si vous ne me le ramenez pas, j'irai le chercher Albus, vous pouvez peut être le cacher des mangemorts quand il est chez ma sœur, mais vous ne pourrez jamais me le cacher et vous le savez.

- Bien, si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, je vais y aller le chercher, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est un adolescent et il risque de prendre les choses assez mal. »

Pendant ce temps au 4 Privet Drive, la famille Dursley, s'apprêtait à passer à table quand le carillon de l'entrée retentit. Monsieur Dursley alla ouvrir la porte en maugréant.

« Oui, que puis-je pour vous – demanda-t-il à un homme avec une longue barbe blanche et une robe bleue… une robe ?

- Bonjour, monsieur Dursley, je suis le Professeur Dumbledore, je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez entendu ce nom, mais c'est moi qui aie laissé votre filleul sur votre porte, avec une lettre à votre intention il y a 11 ans.

- Quoi ?

- En faite, je suis venu chercher Harry.

- Qui ça ?

- Allons, Monsieur Dursley, soyez plus compréhensif, je sais que vous avez du vous attachez à cet enfant, mais je dois le récupérer aujourd'hui, sa mère désire le reprendre, je vous avais prévenu de cette éventualité dans ma lettre.

- Je suis navré monsieur le professeur, je sais plus comment, mais il n'y a qu'un enfant dans cette maison et c'est mon fils Dudley.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a onze ans, vous n'avez pas trouvé un enfant sur le pas de votre porte avec une lettre à votre intension ?

- Ba, non, mais 11 ans c'était quand ? Parce que vous savez, nous on part en vacances l'été.

- C'était il y a 11 ans précisément. Vers le milieu du mois d'août.

- Ah, ba justement on en parlait y'a tout juste 3 jours.

- … Et de quoi donc parliez vous, il y a tout juste trois jours ?

- De notre voyage aux Etats-Unis, il y a 11 ans. On était parti tout l'été, ça a été les plus belles vacances qu'on est passé, on est allé en Californie et après au N…

- Merci, de vos informations Monsieur Dursley, je dois vous quitter maintenant. »

Et alors, que Vernon, continuait à raconter ses vacances, Dumbledore retourna dans la maison des Potter.

Quand il arriva, Lily courut jusqu'à l'entrée mais s'arrêta net en voyant Dumbledore, seul au milieu de l'entrée, les yeux éteints.

« Albus ? Où est Harry ? Il arrive par cheminette ?

- Non, Lily, je suis navrée, mais Harry n'était pas chez les Dursley. En faite il n'y a jamais été.

- Comment ça, il n'y a jamais été ? Vous m'avez assuré, l'avoir déposé sur le pas de leur porte avec une lettre à l'intension de ma sœur ?

- Oui, c'est exact, mais je n'avais pas vérifié si la maison était occupée. Bien sur les volets étaient fermés, mais les moldus ferment toujours leurs volets la nuit. Alors je l'aie juste déposé devant la porte. Malheureusement, cette année-là, votre sœur et sa famille étaient parties en vacances.

- Hey bien ce n'est pas grave, la personne qui l'a trouvé a sûrement trouvé la lettre et l'a déposé dans un orphelinat.

- C'est impossible, Lily.

- James ? Pourquoi est-ce impossible ?

- J'avais moi-même ensorcelé la lettre pour qu'elle ne se dévoile qu'à ta sœur.

- Donc la personne qui a trouvé mon fils, ne sait rien de lui. Elle pense juste qu'il était un enfant abandonné. Il faut le trouver. Albus, trouvez-le, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais d'avoir perdu mon fils.

- Lily, calmes-toi, ça ne sers à rien de t'énerver comme ça.

- Si James, c'est utile, mon fils a disparu. Il est peut être mort. Je ne vous laisserai pas sacrifier Damien, pour détruire un monstre que vous avez vous-même former Albus. Mes fils avaient le droit de vivre comme des enfants normaux. Maintenant l'un est destiné à tuer ou à être tué et l'autre a disparu. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Lily partit de la maison. James, autant frustré que sa femme la suivit à l'extérieur de la maison, pendant qu'Albus se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement ou son élève devait l'attendre.

Il s'était lui-même souvent demandé si il ne s'était pas trompé d'enfant. Damien, était puissant certes mais pas au point de détruire un mage noir quelques jours après sa naissance. Alors il avait mis des capteurs très puissants sur le jardin des Dursley afin de sentir la moindre parcelle de magie émanant de Harry.

Mais ceux-ci n'avaient jamais rien capté. Et pour cause : Harry ne se trouvait pas dans cette maison. Où pouvait-il être ? Et était-il le survivant ?

Quand Albus, entra dans la salle d'entraînement, Damien l'y attendait en lisant un livre.

« Allez, Damien, laisse ton livre et vient t'entraîner.

- Vous savez je vous ai entendu avec mes parents – dit-il en se plaçant pour 'combattre' – c'est possible que je ne sois pas le survivant ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je servirai à rien et c'est moi que mes parents abandonneront.

- Mais non Damien, jamais tes parents ne t'abandonneront. Ne t'en fais pas : tu es le survivant, ton frère n'est qu'un enfant normal sans pouvoir.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont abandonné ? Parce qu'il était mauvais en magie ?

- Entre autre oui.

- Et pour quoi d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas Damien, mais on est là pour s'entraîner et non pour parler de ton frère.

- Est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Parce que vous savez, moi je ne l'aime pas. C'est à cause de lui que tout cela m'arrive, si n'avait pas été sans pouvoir, il aurait pu resté et m'aider à vaincre _ce serpent_. A cause de lui je suis fils unique, je peux jamais sortir du manoir, sinon les journalistes me tombent dessus et…

- Damien, ne laisse jamais quelqu'un te déconcentrer de ton but : tu dois tuer Voldemort, ne laisse pas ton frère gâcher cela. Tu es le survivant, tu dois être adulé c'est normal, et tu te dois d'écraser tout ceux qui se mettent sur ton passage, même si c'est ton propre frère. » A la fin de sa tirade Dumbledore, lança un sort à son élève pour qu'il apprenne à se défendre. Il n'allait pas laisser un enfant gâcher tous ses efforts et il savait que Lily lui retirerait Damien, si celui-ci ne prouvait pas qu'il était le survivant

« Malefoy, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas passer ta sale main dans mes cheveux !

- Mais ils sont un affront à l'ordre.

- Mes cheveux t'emmerdent et arrête de sourire comme ça !

- C'est parce que tu es délicieusement sexy quand tu t'énerves…

- Idiot !

- Humm sexy et rougissant…

- C'est faux ! Je ne rougis pas ! »

Draco allait répliquer, quand il vit Severus qui les regardait. Son parrain était très proche de son fils adoptif, mais il voulait le bonheur de son filleul et pour le moment c'est son fils qui rendait son filleul heureux.

Il se tourna vers Jill, elle présentait un énorme ventre, il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la conversation qu'ils avaient eut après elle soit entrer dans la chambre de son fils et qu'elle avait vue pour la première fois la manifestation des pouvoirs de son fils.

Flash Back

Jill se dirigeait vers la chambre de Gabriel, cela faisait 2 heures qu'il s'y était enfermé après une punition, qui d'après Jill, était trop sévère.

Son fils avait tout juste 3 ans, il ne savait pas qu'il fallait entrer dans le laboratoire de son père et faire sortir tous les crapauds de leurs bocaux. Elle n'avait jamais vu Severus aussi énervé. Après tout des crapauds, on en trouvait dans tous les magasins d'animaux, elle ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'ils avaient de spéciaux ceux-là.

En tout cas, Severus avait envoyé Gabriel dans sa chambre avec interdiction d'en sortir avant que son père n'est rattrapé tous les crapauds et depuis, Gabriel était dans sa chambre.

Jill poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle fit le moins de bruit possible et quand enfin elle parvint à passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement, elle se figea de stupeur. Son fils était bien dans sa chambre ou ce qui aurait du être sa chambre. En faite elle se trouvait dans un par cet son fils était entouré d'animaux.

Elle sortit rapidement et referma la chambre. Aussitôt celle-ci fermée elle courut prévenir Severus que quelque chose d'anormal se passait dans la chambre de son fils. Ne se souciant pas des règles qu'il avait fixé quand au fait de frapper à la porte de son labo avant d'entrée elle entra dans la pièce en courant et se figea de stupeur : son mari avait la tête dans la cheminée de son labo.

Jill ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Elle était terrifiée, elle devait forcément dormir puisque tout ce qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui était tout bonnement impossible : la chambre de son fils n'avait pas pu devenir une prairie et son mari ne pouvait avoir la tête dans une cheminée allumée.

Reprenant un minimum ses esprits, elle regarda Severus qui semblait très mécontent de la voir ici.

« Jill, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait toujours frapper avant d'entrer, maintenant je vais être obligée de t'effacer la mémoire, et je m'étais juré de ne jamais le faire.

- Tu es un sorcier, c'est ça ? Et tu as ensorcelé mon fils. Je te déteste, même en effaçant ma mémoire je n'oublierai jamais que tu as fait des expériences sur mon fils.

- Pardon ? Ton fils ? Qu'est-ce que Gabriel a encore fait ?

- Oh rien ne t'en fait pas, il est simplement dans sa chambre, mais figure toi que sa chambre ba c'est une prairie et qu'il y a des animaux dedans.

- Quoi ? »

Severus se rua hors de son laboratoire pour aller dans la chambre de son fils. Jill le suivait aussi vite que possible, en espérant qu'il n'allait pas transformer son fils en crapaud. Mais quand elle pénétra dans la chambre de son fils, elle vit Severus au milieu de la pièce. Il ne faisait que regarder autour de lui. Pourtant rapidement il parla à Gabriel.

« Gaby, poussin, comment tu as fait ça ?

- Ze m'ennuyais, alors z'ai pensé au parc.

- Et c'est venu tout seul ?

- OUI !!!!!!! C'est zoli hein ? Et y'a même des tout pitits zanimaux trop zolis, et le…

- Jill ?

- Oui Severus ?

- Nous allons avoir une très longue discussion tous les deux. »

Et à partir de là, Severus lui avait tout expliquer : les sorciers, la guerre, son rôle d'espion, la disparition du mage noir. Et Jill écoutait et dans les moments les plus difficile elle pleurait, elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants vivent dans un tel monde.

Severus, lui, était à mille lieux de là, il pensait à Gabriel, qui jouait actuellement avec sa sœur dans le jardin. Comment un enfant de trois ans avait pu créer tout un monde alternatif. Il ne pouvait pas venir de parents modus sinon ses pouvoirs ne se seraient exprimés que peu de temps avant ses 11 ans, hors il en avait 3.

Fin du Flash Back

Severus reporta son regard sur Gabriel et Draco. Il avait toujours vu que Draco était très attaché à Gabriel, mais depuis quelque temps, son regard avait changé. Il était toujours avec Gabriel mais le regardait comme un gâteau au chocolat quand on n'a pas mangé depuis 2 semaines. Et ça l'inquiétait.

Bientôt ce serait l'anniversaire d'Alexia et de Gabriel. Enfin l'anniversaire de Gabriel était factice puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment le jour de sa naissance. Il se demandait si Alexia allait être sorcière également. Bien sur personne dans la famille de Jill n'avait des pouvoirs mais elle avait été entourée de magie depuis ses trois ans puisque les manifestations de Gabriel étaient courantes et que Severus, lui-même se servait de la magie depuis que Jill était au courant.

Dans une semaine ses poussins auraient 11 ans et bientôt un autre bébé allait arriver. Ils avaient souvent essayés mais Jill n'avait pas réussi à tomber enceinte sauf il y a 8 mois. Jill et Severus allaient faire les courses pour leur acheter leurs cadeaux et Draco devait garder les enfants car même du haut de leurs 11 ans, ils faisaient de nombreuses bêtises et Draco bien qu'immature également était responsable.

« Draco, tu peux venir me voir s'il te plait ?

- Oui Sev'.

- Gabriel j'ai appelé Draco il me semble et non toi.

- Mais papa…

- Gabriel !

- Oui, d'accord, Dray, je t'attends dans ma chambre – et Gabriel partit rapidement dans sa chambre en pestant contre son père, de toute façon Dray lui raconterai tout.

- Qui a-t-il Sev ?

- Voilà, Jill et moi nous partons acheter des cadeaux pour Gaby et Alexia, tu fais attention à eux ? Je ne veux pas retrouver ma maison dévastée.

- Pas de problème.

- Draco attend. J'aimerai aussi te parler de certaines choses avant de partir. J'ai vu comment tu regardais Gaby et je sais que tu es gay.

- Oh…

- Oui, en effet. Ecoute je trouve ça très bien que tu éprouves certaines choses pour Gaby, mais il n'a que 11 ans, tu en as 14. Alors même si toi tu te sens prêt, Gabriel lui ne l'est pas. Imagines-toi il y a deux ans, est-ce que tu voyais les garçons comme ça ?

- Non, bien sur que non, mais je ne vais pas le forcer.

- Je sais ça, je te connais, mais je le connais aussi, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il t'admire et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Alors même si il pense se sentir prêt, il ne l'est pas et je ne le suis pas non plus. A 11 ans, on ne couche pas avec d'autres garçons, on entre dans une nouvelle école, on apprend des choses, on se fait des amis…

- Je vois, ne t'en fais pas, je sais me contrôler.

- J'espère, maintenant rejoins-le. »

A ce moment, Gabriel partit en courant au fond du jardin, il était resté derrière la porte pour écouter ce que son père avait à dire à Dray. Et maintenant il le regrettait. Il ne comprenait pas, comment Dray pouvait-il vouloir faire des choses avec lui ? Il ne comprenait rien, bien sur qu'il l'adorait, c'était son meilleur copain, il l'avait toujours adoré mais de là à être son petit copain ?

Il se posait des milliards de questions, est-ce que Draco n'était avec lui que pour pouvoir coucher avec lui ? Est-ce que ça faisait mal ? Est-ce qu'il avait envie de le faire ? Est-ce que, comme son père l'avait dit, il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui ? Il devait s'éloigner de Draco, un peu, juste le temps de réfléchir et d'y voir plus clair. Et puis dans une semaine se serait son anniversaire : le 26 juillet. Il avait tellement hâte, son père lui avait dit que c'était le jour de ses 11 ans qu'on recevait sa lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie et même si c'est pas réellement son anniversaire, peut être que l'école ne le connaissait pas non plus et regardait sur les registres de naissances ?

Quand enfin, Draco trouva Gabriel, qui ne l'attendait pas du tout dans sa chambre mais au fond du jardin, devait la marre aux poissons, il sentit comme un froid entre eux.

« Hey Gaby, ça va ? Je croyais que tu m'attendais dans ta chambre.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait rien ç faire dans ma chambre et puis elle est pas rangée.

-QUOI ? La chambre de Gabriel Snape n'est pas rangée ? C'est la première fois en 11 ans que j'entends ça ! Méfies toi, c'est le début de la fin, bientôt tu ne retrouveras plus ton lit tellement il y aura de bazard.

- C'est pas marrant Dray. Sinon tu crois que je serais dans quelle maison à Poudlard ?

- Qui te dit que tu seras à Poudlard ? Salem est beaucoup plus prêt d'ici.

- Tu penses vraiment que papa me laissera ici alors qu'il enseigne à Poudlard ? Franchement, il me surveillera tout le temps, je doute même que je dorme dans le dortoir. A mon avis, je serais plus dans ses appartements.

- Mais non, ton père n'est pas du tout comme ça. Bon viens, on va rejoindre Alexia, elle te cherchait dans la maison. Par contre elle, si elle vient à Poudlard, sur qu'elle sera à Griffondore. Y'a pas plus courageuse et loyale.

- Hey, je suis courageux !

- Ouais ouais. » Et sur ses dernières paroles, Draco courut jusqu'à la maison, Gabriel sur ses talons, mais rapidement distancé.

Quand Gabriel, pénétra dans le salon, Draco et Alexia était déjà dans le salon à regarder le film qu'ils avaient choisis pour manger ce midi. Gabriel, très déçu qu'ils ne l'aient pas attendu, s'assit à l'opposé d'eux, prit un sandwich que l'elfe de maison leur avait préparé et le mangea doucement.

« Sur, Gabriel, il sera à Poufsouffle !

- Hey, c'est faux, je serais jamais à Poufsouffle, y'a que des idiots et timides là-bas.

- Mais, Gab' tu es timide. Regardes, même avec nous que tu connais depuis toujours, tu est incapable de t'énervez parce qu'on t'a pas attendu pour commencer le film !

- J'ai cru que j'avais été trop lent à la course et que vous m'aviez oublié.

- Gaby, sur le canapé, entre nous – ordonna Draco – Bien, alors sache qu'il faudra plus des 10 minutes…

- Hey, mais tu avais pas du tout 10 minutes d'avance !

- C'est bien ce que je disais, il faudra bien plus des 10 minutes d'avance que j'avais pour qu'on t'oublie idiot. Allez maintenant boudes pas et on recommence le film. »

Oubliant la discussion que Draco avait eut avec son père un peu plus tôt, Gabriel posa la tête sur l'épaule de Draco et s'endormit dès les premières minutes du film, sans manger.

Quelques jours plus tard, Gabriel et Alexia fêtaient leur onzième anniversaire. Pour cette occasion leurs parrains et marraines étaient présents. Maria, Jules et Alexandre Snape arrivèrent donc vers 11 heures, pour pouvoir profiter de leurs filleuls avant que la masse des invités arrive.

Quand enfin tout le monde fut arrivé, ils étaient environ une cinquantaine, en comptant la famille Snape ainsi que les amis des enfants. La table principale était recouverte de cadeaux. Mais alors qu'ils allaient entamer le dessert, le bruit caractéristique d'un hibou tapant sur une vitre se fit entendre à l'étage.

Bien sur peu de personnes entendirent, trop occupée à parler joyeusement en ce jour de fête. En faite seule 10 personnes entendirent : celles qui, bien sur, attendait cet instant. Cependant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, seul Gabriel, Alexia, Severus et Jill montèrent.

Une fois arrivée devant la fenêtre du couloir, ils y virent non pas un hibou mais un simple merle. Devant la mine déconfite de sa famille, Severus prit le temps d'ajouter :

« C'est comme ça que les sorciers d'Amérique font voyager leur lettre. Un hibou en plein New York est très peu commun. Bien sur ils s'en servent également, mais pour éviter de réveiller les soupçons des simples moldus, ils utilisent des merles, qui sont beaucoup plus discret que des hiboux. »

Alors que sa petite famille hochait la tête de compréhension, Severus ouvrit la fenêtre et le merle alla se percher sur son poignet. Il y décacheta une lettre, et à la surprise de tous, la tendit à Alexia.

Celle-ci bien que surprise, la prit et la décacheta. Un parchemin s'en échappa. Tout ce dont la famille se souvint de ce moment fut la fuite de Gabriel. Celui-ci partit en courant en direction de sa chambre. Naturellement, il était heureux que sa sœur soit une sorcière, mais il attendait ce moment depuis 11 ans et c'est sa sœur qui était admise à l'école de sorcellerie.

La famille Snape, décida de le laisser se reposer et se calmer. Il était normal qu'il soit triste. Pourtant, Alexia se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère malgré les recommandations de son père.

Quand elle frappa à la porte, aucun son ne s'échappa de la chambre. Pourtant elle tenta d'entrer et, à sa plus grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Gaby ? Tu es là ?

- Oui.

- Je peux rentrer, j'aimerai te parler. »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Alexia se dirigea à tâtons dans la chambre de son frère plongée dans le noir. Et quand enfin elle atteignit le lit, elle s'y laissa tombée heureuse de ne pas s'être cassé le pied dans le bazar de son frère.

« Hey, couche toi sur moi, je t'en pris je dirai rien.

- Ba oui, justement j'en profite, tu es très douiller, quoi que tu prennes un peu de place. Attends, j'ai une super méthode pour avoir plus de place. »

Et sans l'avertir, Alexia, lui sauta dessus et l'assaillit de chatouilles. Bien sur, Gabriel ne put se défendre et du avouer que sa sœur était la meilleure et qu'il serait son escale pendant un mois avant qu'elle ne consente à le lâcher.

« Traîtresse, je vais être ton esclave seulement parce que tu m'as attaqué par surprise.

- Mais bien sur, tout le monde sait que, lorsque tu es prévenu, tu résistes très bien aux chatouilles.

- Moques-toi, c'est pas de ma faute.

- Dis Gaby, tu m'en veux d'avoir reçu ma lettre et pas toi ?

- Bien sur que non nunuche. Mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir la mienne.

- Tu sais, je meurs de peur de ne pas savoir faire de magie. Parce que toi tu en fais depuis toujours, mais moi, j'en ai jamais fait, alors peut être qu'ils se sont trompés.

- T'inquiète, je suis sur que les sorciers ça se trompent pas. Et je finirai bien pas avoir ma lettre. On se doutait bien qu'elle arriverait le jour de mes onze ans.

- Et si tu es né en décembre, je devrais aller à l'école toute seule pendant 4 mois ?

- Bien sur que non. Papa a dit que les lettres arrivaient le 25 août au plus tard pour Salem. Comme ça les élèves nés après le 25 août, peuvent entrer à l'école en même temps que les autres et ont même le temps de faire les boutiques.

- Je pensais qu'il voudrait qu'on aille à Poudlard. Après tout, lui il y sera toute l'année.

- Moi aussi, je sais pas pourquoi tu as reçu une lettre de Salem et pas de Poudlard. Peut être que tu la recevras plus tard parce que le hibou aura du mal à traverser l'Atlantique.

- Oui peut être. En tout cas je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Maintenant il va juste falloir attendre que tu reçoives la tienne.

- Oui et j'espère qu'elle va bientôt arriver. Je déteste attendre.

Et Gabriel n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le 31 juillet, un autre merle vint frapper à une fenêtre. Pourtant la nuit précédente, Draco, Alexia et Gabriel avait veillé très tard, par conséquent ils n'entendirent pas le bruit caractéristique d'un bec tapant contre un carreau. Cependant Severus et Jill, qui déjeunaient dans la cuisine l'entendirent.

En décachetant le parchemin de la patte du volatil, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son fils allait retrouver son vrai sourire. Bien sur il riait toujours avec Alexia et Draco pour le distraire, mais il avait très bien remarqué sa façon de les regarder, avec un brin de tristesse dans le regard.

En reportant son regard sur la lettre il sourit. Ainsi son fils était né le 31 juillet, comme les jumeaux Potter. Enfin le sien au moins, aurait le calme et le respect des Snape et non pas la folie et l'irrespect des Potter.

Alors qu'il allait porter la lettre à son fils, sa femme le retint.

« Chéri, avant que tu ne portes cette lettre à Gaby, je voudrais te parler.

- Bien sur amour, que se passe-t-il ?

- Hey, bien, tu sais je te connais depuis des années, tu as toujours souhaité que nos enfants puissent entrer à Poudlard avec toi. Et là depuis quelques temps, tu es sombre, tu sursautes dès qu'il y a un bruit plus fort que les autres et tu ne veux plus que les enfants aillent à l'école avec toi. »

Severus sourit, sa femme était très perspicace. En effet, il sursautait à chaque fois qu'il y avait un bruit retentissant, par peur, et si il ne souhaitait pas que ses enfants aillent à l'école avec lui c'était encore par peur. Les questions de sa femme lui firent revenir en mémoire, ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques semaines, dans le bureau de Dumbledore et il se sentit à se moment obligé de le raconter à sa moitié.

Flash Back

Severus, était dans son laboratoire, en ce début d'après-midi. Il devait confectionner une potion très délicate pour l'ordre du phénix. Alors qu'il allait entamer la seconde étape de la potion, un hibou pénétra dans son laboratoire. Severus se détacha donc de sa potion pour saisir le parchemin que le hibou lui tendait. Il fut pour le moins surpris de son contenu.

_Severus, _

_Venez le plus discrètement possible dans mon bureau. Essayez d'arriver avant demain. _

_Albus_

Ce parchemin l'étonna. Etre discret, c'était tout à fait possible, mais être discret au point de mettre 24 heures pour atteindre Londres, voilà qui était surprenant. Severus, prit donc la peine, d'éteindre sa potion, de ranger sa palliasse et il prit de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au chaudron baveur. Là il prit le temps de prendre une chambre, de se restaurer puis il se rendit dans sa chambre et se jeta un sort pour passer inaperçu.

Ceci fait, il partit en direction de la forêt interdite. Ce ne fut que 3 heures plus tard, qu'il pénétra dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'y attendait, ainsi que l'ordre du phénix au complet et, à sa plus grande surprise, la famille Potter.

« Ah, Severus, vous voilà enfin. J'espère que vous avez été discret ? Oui naturellement, quelle question, vous êtes toujours discret. Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est installé, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Vous ne le savez peut être pas, mais il y a de cela presque 11 ans, Damien, le fils de Lily et James Potter, terrassa Voldemort. Malheureusement nous sommes venu à la conclusion que Damien, n'avait pas détruit Voldemort, mais uniquement blessé. Et aujourd'hui nous pensons que Voldemort est revenu à la vie. »

Suite à cette révélation, un brouhaha sans précédent envahi le bureau d'Albus.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, s'il vous plait. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Voldemort est revenu à la vie, mais pas réellement. Nous pensons qu'il évolue en tant qu'esprit grâce à un de ses mangemorts. Pour cela je vous demanderais d'être prudent et je vais remettre à chacun de vous la mission d'observer un mangemort, afin de voir si il se produit des évènements étranges dans le milieu des mangemorts.

Quand à soit Severus, je voudrais que tu reprennes contact avec d'anciens collèges et le cas échéant de reprendre ta place d'espion.

- Je ne peux pas Albus. Je suis navré, si tout de fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à réapparaître, je ne pourrais reprendre ma place

- Et pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te faire tuer ? Tu es vraiment un lâche, mon fils a failli mourir et t'a libéré grâce à cela et toi tu refuses de nous aider ?

- James, s'il vous…

- Bien, que je sois très reconnaissant à ton fils, que tu exhibes si bien au détriment de son jumeau que tu caches, par honte je suppose, de m'avoir « libéré » comme tu le dis si bien. Sache, que j'ai moi aussi une famille et je refuse que mes enfants soient en danger à cause d'une de mes erreurs de jeunesse. »

Suite à cette révélation, tout le monde se tut étonné que l'horrible maître des potions est des enfants. Pourtant celui-ci ne prit pas le temps de s'expliquer et partit aussitôt par cheminette vers son labo.

Fin du Flash Back

Jill était pétrifié. Bien sur son époux lui avait raconté son passé, ainsi que son rôle d'espion. Mais elle pensait ce temps résolu, elle pensait vraiment que ce seigneur noir avait disparu pour toujours. Et là d'avoir la confirmation que non, il n'était pas mort, mais qu'en plus il revenait à la vie, la terrifia et elle comprit le choix de son époux de voir ses enfants rester aux Etats-Unis.

Après cette conversation, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur fils, et ce qu'ils virent les attendris. Draco, tenait étroitement contre lui, Gabriel, qui s'était blotti du mieux qu'il te pouvait contre lui. Et Alexia, se tenait à coté de lui, leur main tendrement enlacée. Voyant Severus regarder répressive ment son fils et Draco enlacé, sa femme l'embrassa et le pria d'ouvrir les rideaux de la fenêtre, pendant qu'elle les réveillait.

« Les enfants, debout, on a une surprise pour vous. »

Aussitôt les enfants se réveillèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Voyant leurs mines déconfites de ne trouver aucun chien – qu'ils avaient demandé sans relâche la veille – ils sourirent. Et Severus présenta à bout de bras un parchemin, avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

« C'est ma lettre !! »

Aussitôt, Gabriel bondit hors du lit, marchant sur les mains et les pieds de sa sœur et Draco, dans sa hâte de l'avoir. Tous rire de le voir arracher la lettre des mains de son père et de l'ouvrir. Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage quand il vit son contenu.

« Je suis admis à Salem ! »

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Il est un peu plus court que le précédent et en plus j'étais en retard !! De plus j'en suis pas du tout contente, mais j'avoue qu'avec mon retard j'aivoulu faire vite donc ca donne un truc pas top : mais promis le prochain sera mieux !!! 

J'essayerais de publier à temps dimanche prochain.

Sinon, dans le prochain chapitre : le shopping des enfants, plus le début des cours. Alors je voulais juste savoir comment vous voyez le chemin de traverse américain. Je pensais le faire comme le chemin de traverse que l'on connaît en plus grand : car américain !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Pour les reviews : je vais faire à présent différemment : dès que j'en recevrai une j'y répondrai et non pas comme en ce moment ou j'y réponds quand je mets le chapitre en ligne parce que là j'en ai eut pour deux heures et j'avoue que je suis creuvée.

J'essayerai de mettre mes chapitres tous les dimanches : sinon pour les anonymes qui ne peuvent pas mettre ma fic en alert : vous pouvez me mettre votre adresse avec votre reviews j'y répondrai par e-mails et mettrait donc le chapitre le même jour !!

A dimanche prochain : allez voter demain pour ceux qui peuvent et pensez aux reviews

Lun'


	5. Chapter 4

**Une erreur impardonnable**

**Auteur : Lunicane**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi t**_**out est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Paring :**_ qui lira verra !

**Résumé : **Alors que la maison des Potter est attaquée par Voldemort, Harry le détruit mais lorsque ses parents rentrent chez eux, ils se trompent et décident de l'abandonner afin d'entraîner son frère jumeau qu'ils pensent être le survivant.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews : les anonymes je n'y réponds pas cette semaine mais sachez que je les ai lu et que j'apprécie que vous m'en laissiez, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre cette semaine !!

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Severus s'était renseigné quand à la façon d'entrer sur le chemin de traverse américain. Bien sur ceux-ci, à la pointe de la technologie n'auraient pas pu faire quelque chose « d'humain ». Dès qu'il avait pénétré dans cette galerie d'art, il avait su, que les américains avaient vraiment la folie des grandeurs. Ainsi, alors qu'en Angleterre, le passage était un mur de brique dans l'arrière boutique d'un bar miteux, à New York le passage se situait dans la galerie d'art la plus connue de New York, et bien sur il fallait demander à un tableau – et quel tableau – de les laisser passer en leur présentant une autorisation donnée en même temps que la lettre d'admission des enfants, après quoi, le tableau enregistrait leurs noms et ils pouvaient revenir autant de fois qu'ils le souhaitaient sans autorisation.

Quand enfin ils purent passer, Severus resta bouche bée devant Le chemin de traverse américain. Il n'y avait rien de comparable avec le chemin de traverse anglais qui était petit et n'avait pas été détruit puis reconstruit dans la modernité. Ici tout était moderne, neuf, brillant et surtout immense. A Londres il n'y avait qu'un magasin de Quiddicch, qu'un seul magasin de confiserie, un coiffeur, un bijoutier…

Ici tout était surdimensionné. Bien sur les enfants partirent aussitôt vers le magasin de confiserie. Severus, ne put que les suivre en bougonnant de peur de les perdre. Quand il y pénétra il sut qu'il avait perdu ses enfants. Le magasin faisait 10 étages et bien sur les enfants étaient introuvables. Il commença par passer par les caisses ou il interdit aux caissiers de laisser deux enfants de 11 ans seuls payer. Ceux-ci le regardèrent comme si il était fou, puisque ici il n'y avait quasiment que des enfants de 11 ans seul.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le premier étage ou était entreposé les bonbons magiques du passé : c'est-à-dire qu'on y trouvait toutes les confiseries qui avaient le mieux fonctionner dans le passé. Il chercha partout ses enfants et ne les trouva nulle part. Cependant il se perdit de prendre un sac qu'il remplit des bonbons qu'il préférait dans son enfance.

Ce qui l'étonna au deuxième étage fut la disposition des bonbons. Alors qu'à l'étage du dessous, ils étaient entreposés dans des bocaux posés sur des étagères comme dans son enfance. Ici ils étaient entreposés dans des immenses bacs, comme les fruits et légumes des supermarchés. Cependant quand il eut lu qu'il était à l'étage des bonbons « fruits et légumes » cela ne l'étonna pas. Il n'y avait que les américains pour faire passer les bonbons pour des fruits et légumes.

Au troisième, il trouva Gabriel devant un immense aquarium, en effet il était à l'étage des animaux ou les bonbons en forment de poisson déambulait dans un aquarium immense. Il y avait également une prairie, un désert, une plage, … Bref toutes les parties du monde y étaient représentées avec ses animaux bonbons.

Quand il saisi Gabriel par l'épaule celui se retourna tout sourire vers son père.

« Papa, c'est extraordinaire, tu as vu les poissons bonbons nagent. Il y a même un bonbon lion qui a mangé un bonbon antilope tout à l'heure. C'est incroyable. Dis on peut en prendre quelques uns ?

- Bien sur, mais pas un de chaque race. Tu sais ce que ta mère et moi pensons des bonbons.

- Oui, et c'est pour ça que tu en as pris à l'étage antiquité.

- Sache jeune homme que ses bonbons étaient très à la mode pendant ma jeunesse.

- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je disais : antiquité. »

Et avant qu'il n'est pu répliquer, Gabriel, partit en riant, chercher un sac à remplir. Quand enfin son sac fut plein à craquer d'animaux de toutes sortes chacun emballé dans un petit sachet individuel, pour permettre au poisson de nager et d'éviter que les lions ne mangent les antilopes, ils purent passer à l'étage supérieur afin de retrouver Alexia.

Au quatrième étage, ils trouvèrent les bonbons végétaux. Chaque bonbon avait le goût du végétal qu'il représentait. Ni Severus, ni Gabriel ne furent intéressés, ils montèrent donc d'étages en étages, jusqu'à atteindre le dixième, ou étaient entreposé les bonbons de l'année. Cet étage était rempli d'enfants.

Les vendeurs répondaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient aux demandes des enfants car la plupart des nouveautés, avaient des particularités inconnues des gourmands. C'est là qu'ils trouvèrent Alexia. Celle-ci avait un sac qui contenait un bonbon de chaque étage. Apparemment elle avait su se contenir à l'inverse de son frère, qui parti chercher un nouveau sac comme à chaque étage.

« Papa, je suis là !!!

- Alexia, pourquoi es-tu montée si haut ? Ton frère c'est fait avoir par le concept du magasin qui pousse les enfants à dépenser. Regarde-le il n'a plus de place dans les bras pour tenir tous ses sacs. Va me le chercher pendant que je vous attends à la queue en bas. Et surtout empêches-le d'en prendre plus. Si je vois plus de 10 sacs à vous deux, vous aurez à faire à moi. »

Alexia, courut chercher son frère, lui disant qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres magasins à visiter et qu'ils ne pouvaient passer leur journée ici. De plus leur père les attendait à la caisse et si ils ne se dépêchaient pas celui-ci partirait et ils devraient tout laisser.

Aussitôt que ses mots atteignirent le cerveau de Gabriel, celui-ci partit en courant vers le rez-de-chaussée, rapidement suivit par Alexia qui n'en pouvait plus de rire.

Quand ils purent enfin atteindre la rue principal, ils virent un mécanisme qui pourrait leur être utile : d'un magasin à l'autre, des tubes sortaient des fenêtres afin d'atteindre d'autres magasins. Cela évitait de devoir redescendre tous les étages d'un magasin afin de pénétrer dans un autre.

Sous les ordres de Severus, les enfants atteignirent rapidement le magasin de vêtements sorciers. Avec les différents étages, ce ne fut que 3 heures plus tard qu'ils parvinrent enfin à sortir avec les vêtements nécessaires aux enfants.

Une fois dehors, Severus ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer haut et fort qu'il ne finirait jamais en une journée et qu'il leur enverrait ce qu'il leur manquait. Aussitôt une petite femme blonde accompagnée d'une dizaine d'enfants tous aussi différents les uns que les autres se tourna vers lui.

« C'est votre première fois ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est la première fois que vous venez ici. Je vais vous aider. Vous voyez l'immense magasin tout vitré là-bas ? Hey bien, c'est la boutique de Salem. C'est ici que l'on trouve tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur les listes. Tout est rangé, selon les années. Ils reçoivent les listes dès le mois de juin et s'approvisionnent du contenu des listes. Ça évite aux parents de passer une semaine pour acheter tout le nécessaire des enfants. Il y a aussi bien du neuf que de l'occasion. Ainsi ça convient à tout le monde.

- Merci beaucoup, sans vous, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bon allez les enfants, on y va, suivez-moi tranquillement. »

Alors que la grande famille disparaissait, Severus se dirigea vers ce magasin suivit de ses enfants. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, Severus fit immédiatement un pas de recul, bousculant Gabriel qui tomba aussitôt par terre.

Severus, remit tant bien que mal son fils sur ses pieds et eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour attraper le bras de sa fille qui s'en allait rapidement.

« Hep Hep Hep jeune fille. Revenez par là. Apparemment, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir décidé de faire nos courses aujourd'hui. Par conséquent, vous restez prêt de moi. Il est hors de question que je vous perde. Donc on monte directement au premier étage pour vous habiller.

- Mais, papa, je suis une fille et…

- En effet, jeune fille, vous êtes une fille. Et où est le problème ?

- Je préfère faire mes courses seules.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, rendez-vous aux caisses dans une heure. Tiens prend ta liste et ne t'égare pas trop.

- Promis, à tout à l'heure !!! »

Tandis que Severus et Gabriel partait de leur côté, Alexia partit rapidement chercher une vendeuse qui pourrait lui préparer rapidement sa liste. Elle trouva rapidement une jeune femme qui prit ses mesures afin de préparer ses robes pendant qu'elle allait s'acheter le reste de sa liste :

**Première année :**

Botanique :

- des gants en cuire de dragon,

- un tablier

- des caches oreilles

- des lunettes de protection

- des protèges chaussures

Potion :

- 3 chaudrons à fond rond: 15 cm, 30 cm et 50 cm de diamètre

- des gants en cuire de dragon

- un tablier spécial potion avec sorts de protection

- des protèges chaussures

- des lunettes de protection

- des pinces pour retirer les chaudrons de feu : écartement de 15, 30, 50 cm

- un valet pour chaudron : de 15, 30 et 50 cm de diamètre (ça sert à faire tenir les chaudrons à fond rond droit !!)

- Kit de première année : _Tous les ingrédients indispensables_

Pour toutes les matières :

- Indispensable : kit des livres de première année, une baguette magique, des robes noires classiques, une robe de soirée, des uniformes.

- Facultatif : un animal, un balai, un kit de secours pour petites blessures.

Une fois qu'elle eut réunie tout le matériel demandé, Alexia retourna vers la jeune femme et récupéra ses robes. Comme il lui restait encore 15 minutes, elle partit vers le quartier des garçons afin de retrouver son père et son frère. Elle les trouva tous les deux assis, sur un siège à attendre.

« Vous avez déjà fini ? Vous avez été rapide dis donc !

- Fini ? On n'a pas du tout fini, papa ne veut pas partir d'ici tant que les robes ne seront pas prêtes, donc on n'a pas commencé à prendre le matériel.

- Olala, vous n'êtes pas rapides. Moi j'ai fini !!!

- Ouais, c'est chiant, ça fait une heure qu'on attend.

- Si vous n'êtes pas contents, la prochaine fois vous viendrez sans moi.

- Mais non papa, ce que Gabriel veut dire, c'est que pour gagner du temps vous auriez pu allé chercher le reste en attendant les robes comme moi.

- Voici vos robes ! Bonne journée »

Tandis que les enfants tiraient un Severus boudeur car conscient de son erreur, ils finirent les courses de Gabriel et passèrent à la caisse. Severus diminua les affaires des enfants, qu'il mit dans sa poche et ils partirent vers la librairie car Severus refusait d'acheter des livres « dans un supermarché ».

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à trouver une librairie « digne de ce nom » et non pas un supermarché, ils y pénétrèrent et Severus se sentit immédiatement chez lui. Elle ressemblait à une immense bibliothèque, avec une échelle qui se déplaçait le long des murs et des étagères qui pliaient sous le poids des livres.

Le libraire était un vieil homme, très voûté avec une barbe qui touchait le sol. Quand Severus se rapprocha de lui l'homme lui prit la liste des mains, sans aucune formalité et monta rapidement sur l'échelle afin de chercher les livres. Dès que cela fut fait il redescendit, encaissa les livres et quand il eut reçu son argent il partit dans l'arrière boutique sans un mot pour ses clients.

Severus dirigea ensuite ses enfants vers le fabriquant de baguette. Alexia passa la première et trouva sa baguette dès la troisième tentative. Cependant quand le tour de Gabriel arriva celui-ci fit exploser la vitrine un nombre incalculable de fois et ce n'est que trois heures plus tard que le verdict tomba.

« Comment ça pas de baguette ?

- Je suis navré Monsieur, mais votre fils a essayé toutes les baguettes en ma possession, et aucune ne lui convient.

- Et comment je vais faire moi ? L'école commence dans 3 jours, si je n'ai pas de baguette je ne pourrai pas faire les exercices, je ne serais pas un sorcier.

- Je suis navré jeune homme, mais je ne peux pas inventer une baguette maintenant en sachant qu'elle ne vous conviendra peut être pas. Le mieux serait que vous alliez chez un de mes confrères. »

Alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin, Gabriel ne put retenir ses larmes et finit dans les bras de son père à déverser son chagrin. Severus le réconforta comme il put, mais le chagrin de Gabriel semblait vraiment infini.

« Gaby trésor, je te promet qu'on va te trouver une baguette. Demain on prendra la poudre de cheminette et on ira à Londres, si quelqu'un a une baguette pour toi, c'est Ollivander.

- Et je fais comment si je n'en trouve pas ? Je ne serais pas un sorcier ?

- Trésor, il faut que tu saches que si tu n'as pas trouvé de baguette ce n'est pas parce que tu ne dois pas être un sorcier, mais parce que tu seras un sorcier très puissant. Et qui dit sorcier puissant dit bonne baguette. Et crois moi Ollivander est le meilleur. »

Alors que Severus était toujours à genoux en plein milieu de la rue, Gabriel lui tomba dans les bras… endormi. Cette épreuve avait été de trop et le stress et l'énervement avait eut raison de lui. Il prit par conséquent Gabriel dans ses bras, se releva et partit en direction de la sortie du chemin de traverse en compagnie de sa fille.

Le lendemain matin vers 7 heures Severus alla réveillé son fils et ils partirent rapidement à Londres. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le mur de brique, Severus expliqua à son fils comment entrer dans le chemin de traverse et ouvrit le passage. Gabriel resta bouche bée devant le décor se profilant fasse à lui.

« Woua ! C'est vachement mieux qu'à New York !

- Je trouve aussi, c'est beaucoup plus intime. Allez viens, allons vite chez Ollivander avant que le magasin soit plein. »

La boutique d'Ollivander était étroite et délabrée. Au dessus de la porte, des lettres en or écaillées indiquaient 'Ollivander - fabricants de baguettes depuis 382 avant JC'. Dans la vitrine reposait une baguette exposée sur un coussin de velours rouge un peu râpé. L'ambiance du magasin était austère et poussiéreuse : des milliers de boites s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond derrière le comptoir. Un vieil homme aux yeux pâles et brillants sortit de l'arrière boutique.

« Ah, Severus Snape. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne vous ai vu.

-Bonjour Ollivander, je viens acheter une baguette pour mon fils. Il entre à Salem cette année. »

- Salem, et pourquoi donc venez-vous ici ?

- Il n'a pas trouvé de baguette à New York, et j'ai par conséquent pensé que si quelqu'un en avait une pour lui, c'était vous.

- Voilà qui est étrange. Je n'ai encore jamais vu de sorcier sans baguette. Approchez jeune homme. Alors, de quelle main tenez vous votre baguette ? »

- Je suis droitier monsieur. »

Après qu'il ait pris différentes mesures, le vieil homme présenta une première baguette à Harry.

« 22 cm. Bois de saule et crin de licorne. Très bonne baguette pour les métamorphoses. »

Gabriel l'agita un peu mais rien ne se passa. Il commença par conséquent à paniquer, imaginant que peut-être ici non plus il ne trouverait pas de baguette.

Alors qu'il en était entouré par une centaine de boite, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit.

« Gaby !

- Dray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as besoin d'une baguette toi aussi ?

- Bien sur que non, j'en ai une. Je viens juste acheter un kit pour l'entretenir. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les baguettes de New York ne sont pas bien ?

- Ba en faite, je n'en ai pas trouvée. Alors papa m'a emmenée ici en espérant que j'en trouve une.

- Et vu le nombre de baguettes qui t'entoure ce n'est pas encore le cas. Mais maintenant que je suis là, je suis sur que la prochaine est la bonne.

- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus Draco.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je parie une glace à chacun d'entre vous. Tonton, si la prochaine est la bonne…

- Pari tenu !

- Bien monsieur Snape, voyons celle-ci : bois de houx et plume de Phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple. »

Gabriel prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Il la leva au dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes.

« Monsieur Snape, je crois que vous êtes bon pour offrir une glace à ses deux garnements.

- J'aurai du me méfier. Dès qu'il est question de glace, celui-là est prêt à tout. Même à trouver une baguette. »

Tandis que Severus payait la baguette de son fils, celui-ci conversait avec Draco. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur conversation qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir. Severus quand a lui l'entendit. En se tournant il tomba nez à nez avec la famille Potter.

« Potter, Lily, ravi de vous revoir.

- Nous de mêmes Severus. Je ne t'ai pas encore présenté Damien, notre fils.

- Non, en effet, mais j'ai déjà eut l'occasion de le croiser. »

Alors qu'il croisait le regard de Damien, il fut frappé par la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre lui et sa mère. A part ses yeux dont l'un était vert et l'autre bleu, il était le portrait craché de Lily.

« Il te ressemble incroyablement Lily.

- Merci, Severus. Et toi alors ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Oh, mon fils n'avait pas trouvé de baguette qui lui convenait à New York, on est donc venu ici en catastrophe lui en chercher une. Gabriel, viens par là que je te présente. »

Quand Gabriel se retourna, Severus fut frappé. Il avait un air de ressemblance très troublant avec James. Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul à le penser : Lily était figée face au regard que lui rendait l'enfant.

« Ton fils ? C'est incroyable, on dirait James à son age. En tout cas, il doit également ressembler à sa mère non ?

- Oui, je suis portrait craché de maman. Alors qu'Alexia, elle, elle ressemble à personne. A croire qu'on n'est pas né de la même famille.

- Voilà qui est original, des jumeaux. Enfin, nous nous reverrons à Poudlard Severus.

- Oui oui. »

Severus se laissa entraîner par les enfants qui mouraient de faim. Il laissa même Gabriel prendre la plus grosse des glaces au menu : 7 boules avec de la chantilly, du caramel et du chocolat fondu avec des amandes grillées. Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit était le regard émeraude de Lily si identique à celui de Gabriel.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je dois juste vous avertir que la semaine prochaine je suis pas là : je pars jeudi. Donc je sais pas encore si je met le chapitre mercredi, ou alors si je vous mets un double chapitre dans deux semaines : à vous de me le dire.

Sinon, j'ai encore un** petit sondage** : Est-ce que vous voulez qu'Hermione et Ron est l'age de Draco ou de Gabriel, et vous voulez que qu'ils aient le même age ou alors qu'Hermione est l'age de Gabriel et Ron celui de Draco ?? A vous de me le dire : la majorité gagnera !!!!

Bye Lun'


	6. Chapter 5

**Une erreur impardonnable**

**Auteur : Lunicane**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi t**_**out est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Paring :**_ qui lira verra !

**Résumé : **Alors que la maison des Potter est attaquée par Voldemort, Harry le détruit mais lorsque ses parents rentrent chez eux, ils se trompent et décident de l'abandonner afin d'entraîner son frère jumeau qu'ils pensent être le survivant.

Cette semaine je réponds aux reviews anonymes :

Eliwan : « Oui Dumbledore est vraiment manipulateur mais après tout c'est son rôle !!! »

Winrii : « Oui Severus se pose enfin les bonnes questions et c'est pas trop tôt je dirai !!! »

Elise la fouine : « Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise : voilà la suite »

Yohina : « Alors pour toutes tes questions je ne peux malheureusement répondre à aucune d'entre elle parce que ça détruirait toute l'énigme. Mais c'est surtout parce que je ne sais pas si je vais faire ne sorte que Gabriel et Damien s'entendent ou non ! »

Adénoïde : « merci pour ton vote ! »

Jenni944 : « Si Sevy n'avait pas tout compris je crois qu'à la fin de ce chapitre il aura tout compris !!!! »

Yukiko : « Malheureusement le couple Dray/Gaby ne va plus évoluer pendant un certain temps !! »

* * *

Chapitre n°5

« Papa, t'es sur que tu peux pas être là pour nous emmener à l'école ? Parce que maman pourra pas nous emmener jusqu'à la gare, et alors on sera tout seul. Et si le portail s'ouvre pas ?

- Alex, trésor, le portail va s'ouvrir, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et puis il y aura d'autres familles, si tu n'y arrives pas, elles t'aideront.

- Oui mais…

- Je sais que tu peux être stressé, chéri, mais j'ai ma prérentrée, et je dois préparer ma salle, mes appartements et le lendemain les élèves arrivent ! Par contre, Dumbledore a accepté que les cheminées de vos salles communes soient reliées à la mienne. Comme ça on pourra se voir tous les soirs.

- Et maman ? Comment elle va faire sans nous toute l'année ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu viendras la voir pour les vacances et moi j'essayerai de rentrer tous les week-ends. Et comme ça elle pourra vraiment se consacrer à son travail. Allez maintenant je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard à la réunion. »

Après des aux revoirs plein de larmes, Severus rentra dans la cheminée et atterrit directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'y trouva personne et pesta contre ses enfants qui l'avaient retenu plus que de raison. Pourtant un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il repensa à leur amour pour lui. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une famille aussi extraordinaire.

Cependant quand il pénétra dans la salle de réunion, son sourire disparut rapidement. En effet James et Lily Potter étaient présents.

« Ah ! Severus, on ne vous attendait plus. Vous en avez mis du temps, vous qui nous avez habité à toujours être en avance.

- Oui, navré. Les enfants ne voulaient pas me voir partir et ont fait un scandale pour que je les emmène à la gare.

- Ah, oui je comprends les enfants sont tellement sentimental parfois. Mais vous verrez l'année prochaine ils ne voudront plus de vous. »

Face à la méchanceté, non dissimulée, de Dumbledore, Severus resta muet. Comment ce vieil homme autrefois si gentil, avait pu dire une chose aussi cruelle ?

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je vais vous présenter, trois nouveaux professeurs. En effet, suite à l'entrée au collège du Survivant, James et Lily ont souhaité eux aussi rentrer à l'école. Lily, alternera un poste à la bibliothèque et à l'infirmerie en cas d'épidémie pour soulager Pompom. Quand à James, il enseignera une matière toute nouvelle dans cette école : les langues. En effet j'ai estimé que les enfants, comme ils parlent anglais pensent pouvoir être compris dans le monde entier. Pourtant l'étude des langues étrangères peut être un plus dans leur carrière. Le troisième professeur est celui de défense contre les forces du mal : Monsieur Quirrell.

Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais vous parlez d'un projet que j'ai eut pendant les vacances. J'ai pensé organiser des voyages pour les élèves de troisième année et plus. Pour chaque vacance, nous proposerons à nos enfants un voyage dans un pays étranger. J'ai ainsi pensé que pour les vacances d'automne, les élèves pourraient fêter Halloween à Salem, Noël à Durmstrang, en Février à Salem et enfin les vacances de printemps à Beauxbatons. Comme cela les enfants auront l'occasion de voir d'autres cultures. Bien sur les voyages ne sont pas obligatoires.

Quand à l'encadrement des professeurs, j'ai pensé à :

- Pour Halloween : les professeurs Lily et James Potter, Severus Snape, Quirrell, Mac Gonagall et Pompom

- Pour Noël : les professeurs Mac Gonagall, Flitwick, Trelawney, Hagrid

- Pour février : les professeurs Snape, Quirrell, Mac Gonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et Chourave

- Pour le printemps : les professeurs Potter, Trelawney, Chourave et Bibine.

Inutile de protester : je ne changerais pas les listes. »

« Les enfants, dépêchez-vous, sinon je pars sans vous.

- Maman, tu vas pas partir sans nous, alors que tu nous accompagnes.

- J'ai perdu mon chapeau !!!

- Non Gabriel il est ici sur le canapé. Maintenant dépêchez-vous si vous avez oubliez quelque chose je vous l'enverrai. »

Alors qu'il était 8h15, la petite famille Snape se mit enfin en route pour la gare. Et, au vu des bouchons, ils n'arrivèrent à la gare qu'à…

« 8h57 !! Maman le train part à 9h, on y sera jamais vite, appuie sur le klaxonne !

- Jeune fille, sachez que l'on est en retard uniquement par votre faute ! Donc si vous ratez le train il ne faudra vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes. Où devez-vous aller ?

- Y'a écrit : allez au guichet 12, prenez votre billet puis rendez-vous à l'ascenseur 2B, entrez-y, faites pénétrer votre billet dans la fente et appuyez sur le bouton Salem.

- Bon, ça n'a pas l'air très compliqué. Voilà on est arrivé. Je vous laisse ici mes trésors, faites un bon voyage, soyez raisonnable et surtout…

- on fera pas de bêtises promis maman. »

Alors que ses enfants partaient rapidement en poussant un énorme chariot, Jill sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle savait que son époux devait rentrer dans une semaine, mais même lorsque les enfants étaient petits elle se languissait de lui pendant les semaines. Alors maintenant qu'elle était seule…

DDDDDDRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG

« Allo ?

_- Jill ? C'est Maria ? Tu m'entends ?_

- Oh Maria, bien sur que je t'entends. Comment vas-tu ?

_- Super ! Dis je pensais, maintenant que Severus est parti et les enfants aussi, ça te dirai de revenir à la maison ? Comme ça on se tiendra compagnie l'une l'autre._

- Maria, je te rappelle que je travaille pour ton époux, donc la journée je ne serais pas à la maison.

_- Pas de problème, tu seras au moins là le soir et le week-end, quand Severus ne pourra pas entrer. Allez dis oui ! Je suis sure que tu en meurs d'envie._

- D'accord, mais je dois encore passer à la maison récupérer quelques affaires.

_- Justement je suis devant chez toi entourée de valises ! Marge a réuni toutes tes affaires : si on a oublié quelque chose on reviendra !_

- D'accord, je vais directement au manoir Snape 1er. A tout à l'heure. »

« Vite Gab'. L'ascenseur est là-bas.

- Oui… je vais aussi… vite que… possible. »

Alors qu'Alexia, appuyait sur le bouton pour faire s'ouvrir les portes de l'ascenseur, Gaby poussait un chariot deux fois plus lourd que lui. Alors que la porte allait se refermer, ils entendirent un cri.

« Attendez-moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouf, merci, je suis vraiment en retard, et le temps d'attendre un autre ascenseur j'aurai raté le train. Vous êtes des premières années ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Aussi, je m'appelle Owen et vous ?

- Moi c'est Alexia, et là c'est Gabriel mon frère. »

Alors qu'ils inséraient leurs billets dans la fente, ils entendirent un train siffler.

« Vite, c'est peut être le train pour Salem, si on le rate, papa va nous tuer.

- Vous en faites pas. L'ascenseur est en relation avec le chauffeur du train et si il y a des élèves pour Salem dans l'ascenseur, le train ne démarre pas.

- C'est super, tu sais beaucoup de choses sur Salem ? Parce que nous on connaît rien.

- Ba ouais, mon frère est en troisième année. Il m'a tout raconté. Alors d'abord on est séparé des filles. Donc l'aile Est est pour les filles et l'aile Ouest est pour les garçons. Après entre chaque aile, on est séparé selon les années et pour les années futures selon les spécialités. En première année, on a une initiation à toutes les spécialisations. En deuxième année on doit en choisir 6, en troisième année 3, en quatrième année on choisit notre matière préférée et on étudie toutes les branches de cette spécialité.

- J'ai rien compris, tu as compris Alex ?

- Non plus.

- Ok alors en première année on étudie toutes les magies blanche, noire, l'enchantement, les sortilèges, la botanique, la défense, les duels, les langues, l'astronomie, les potions, les sports magiques, le soin.

En deuxième année vous choisissez 6 de ses matières, en troisième 3 des 6 de deuxième année et en quatrième si vous choisissez le soin alors il vous restera les potions, le soin des créatures magiques, le soin des personnes… Vous comprenez ?

- Ouais, c'est sympa comme technique. Mais on peut pas choisir plusieurs spécialisations ?

- Si bien sur, on peut choisir jusqu'à 3 spécialisations à conditions qu'il y ait au moins 2 matières communes, pour pas surcharger les élèves.

- De toute façon on a le temps. On rejoindra peut être papa à Poudlard Gaby donc inutile de réfléchir dès maintenant aux spécialisations que tu veux suivre.

- Oui surtout que tu ne sais pas ce qui t'intéresse.

- Bien sur que si. J'ai déjà lu tous les livres qu'on devait acheter. Et même si j'ai pas pu m'exercer, certaines m'attirent plus que d'autres. »

Alors que Gabriel continuait d'énumérer tout ce qu'il avait lu, les enfants se dirigèrent en courant vers le train. Ils y montèrent et ne trouvèrent pas de compartiment de libres car New York était le dernier arrêt. Ils allaient rapidement arriver à Salem.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un compartiment ou 3 élèves étaient déjà présents. Ils mirent rapidement leurs robes, puisque tous les autres élèves étaient déjà habillés puis se présentèrent. Apparemment les trois élèves ne se connaissaient pas du tout.

Magali, venait de Californie. Elle n'avait personne dans sa famille de sorcier et cela faisait déjà 3 heures qu'elle était dans le train. Elle était très grande et brune.

Gaël quand à lui venait du Kansas, il était roux, assez grand et très musclé.

Jonas, venait quand à lui de Miami, il venait d'une famille de sorcier et était blond.

Ils apprirent que Owen ne venait pas de New York mais de Washington, qu'il venait également d'une famille de sorcier. Owen était un enfant normal : ni grand ni petit.

Gabriel devint, par conséquent, rapidement le petit chouchou de la bande, puisqu'il était le plus petit et semblait assez timide. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils désiraient faire plus tard, ainsi que des professeurs. Cela faisait 5 ans, que les professeurs n'avaient pas changé, mais il y avait tous les ans de nouveaux stagiaires et assistants.

Quand le train s'arrêta, les enfants prirent rapidement la direction de la sortie. Cependant à leur plus grande surprise, un aigle royale leur adressa la parole dès leur sortie du train.

« Vous êtes en première année. Alors allez sur la gauche. Tous les premières années, dirigeaient vous vers la gauche, rapidement s'il vous plait. »

Aussitôt les élèves se déplacèrent et chacun émettait son hypothèse.

« Bien, comme vous le voyez les autres années se dirigent vers le chapeau à l'aide de petites voitures. Ne vous en faites pas, votre tour va bientôt arriver. Très bien maintenant déposez tous vos malles sur le chariot qui passe. Ceux qui n'ont pas écrit leur nom dessus, faite le immédiatement.

Parfait. Alors cette année, va être une année décisive pour vous. Vous aurez 12 matières fondamentales, plus des options. Bien sur vous n'êtes pas du tout obligé de prendre des options. Cependant c'est préférable. Vous aurez deux heures par semaine les matières fondamentales et une heure toutes les deux semaines vos options. Vous pourrez prendre toutes les options si vous le désirez mais il faut penser aux devoirs.

Bien, vous ne le savez peut être pas encore, mais cette année, des échanges scolaires sont organisés pendant les vacances. Vous-mêmes vous ne pourrez pas partir car les voyages s'effectuent à partir de la troisième année. Cependant étant donné que des élèves vont venir dans notre établissement il est possible que vous en accueilliez chez vous.

Bien maintenant quand au règlement. Vous devez impérativement rester dans l'enceinte du parc. Le parc est délimité par des poteaux éloignés les uns des autres par environ 10 mètres. Entre chaque poteau il n'y a rien, donc on ne peut vous empêcher de sortir, mais sachez qu'au-delà de cette limite vous serez en terre moldus et donc vous ne devrez pas utiliser la magie. Sinon des sorties sont organisées toutes les deux semaines sur le chemin de traverse, la campagne environnante pour des randonnées, à la mer et au ski. Vous aurez bien entendu le choix, vous pouvez décider d'aller uniquement à la plage, au ski ou au chemin de traverse. C'est votre choix.

Il existe également des excursions afin de connaître la faune et la flore du pays. Durant ses excursions vous devrez par exemple ramassez des plantes et soit les élever en botanique, soit les préparer pour les potions. Il y va de même pour les animaux, bien que peu d'élèves s'aventurent à en attraper.

Bien je crois que je vous ai tout résumé. Quand vous entrerez dans la salle commune, il vous faudra prendre place rapidement. Devant vous apparaîtra le règlement. Il est impératif que vous le lisiez car je ne vous ai fait qu'un résumé afin que vous puissez remplir les feuilles qui apparaîtront devant vous. Sur ses feuilles vous devrez uniquement remplir les options que vous choisissez ainsi que votre inscription aux excursions qui commencent dès la semaine prochaine. La première sortie est prévue pour dans 3 semaines. Vous devrez vous inscrite sur les listes qui apparaîtront dans vos salles communes environ une semaine avant.

Maintenant nous pouvons y aller. »

« Alors la belette, encore parmi nous cette année ? J'ai même entendu dire que ton avait amener ta petite sœur cette année.

- La ferme Malefoy. »

Alors que Ron et sa troupe – Neville, Dean et Seamus – s'éloignaient. Deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent de Draco.

« Excuses-nous, on est en première année et on a pas trouvé de compartiment, on peut partager le tien ? »

La candeur qui était présente sur les traits de ses deux jeunes filles rappela Gabriel et Alexia à Draco et il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Aussitôt celles-ci s'engouffrèrent dedans.

« Tu es en quel année ?

- Je rentre en quatrième année.

- Woua, c'est super. Tu te souviens de ta première année ? C'était difficile ? Parce qu'Hermione a déjà apprit tous ses livres mais moi, mon frère il m'avait pas dit qu'on devait tout apprendre avant d'entrer à l'école. Justement je pensais que l'école, c'était fait pour apprendre.

- Et qui est ton frère ?

- Oh, tu dois le connaître, il entre aussi en quatrième année. C'est Ronald Weasley. Je suis sa petite sœur Ginny. Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

- Draco.

- Oh, ça me dit quelque chose. Tes parents travaillent dans quoi ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça puisse te plaire petite Ginny. En faute mon nom est Malefoy, Draco Malefoy. Je suppose que tu connais vu la grimace qui orne ton visage.

- Je connais pas moi.

- C'est sûrement parce que tu es une fille de moldus. En faite mon père déteste les moldus et les gens comme toi qu'il nome les sang-de-bourbe. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis gentil.

- C'est pas ce que mon frère m'a dit.

- Ton frère est un imbécile. Il ne m'a jugé qu'à partir de mon nom.

- Tu es à Serpentard. Tu es forcément mauvais.

- Tous les serpentards ne sont pas mauvais. Tout comme, tous les Griffondores ne sont pas courageux. Suffit de regarder ton frère.

- Ginny, je dis pas que ton frère est un menteur, mais regarde il est gentil avec nous. Alors que tu ressembles à ton frère. Alors laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute. Alors c'est comment la première année ? Les profs sont bien ?

- Non pas que ça me dérange de te répondre, mais on va arriver, alors vous devriez vous habiller. Je vais attendre dans le couloir en attendant que vous soyez prête.

- Ah d'accord merci Draco.

- Tu peux m'appeler Dray.

- Et moi Mione.

- Et moi Ginny.

- Tu t'appelle Ginny il me semble non ?

- Pas tout a fait. Mais c'est sans importance. »

Toc Toc Toc

« Entrez !

- Bonjour Severus. La cérémonie va bientôt commence, Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

- Inutile de mentir Lily. Albus vient de m'avertir par cheminée que la cérémonie allait commencer. Alors dis-moi plutôt ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

- Je voulais te parler de Gabriel. Ton fils.

- Merci Lily, je sais qui est Gabriel. Que veux-tu savoir sur lui ?

- Bien alors, quand est-il né, es-tu sur qu'il s'agisse de ton fils, vient-t-il ici ?

- Lily ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est mob fils qui te fait cet effet ?

- Non, en faite, Harry a disparu. En faite je ne l'ai jamais eut avec moi, aucun de mes fils.

- Comment ça ? Assieds-toi et raconte-moi. La cérémonie peut attendre.

- D'accord. Alors pour commencer, tu sais qu'on a tous pensé que Damien avait détruit Tu-sais-qui. Albus nous a donc conseillé de n'élever que Damien, dans un petit manoir en Ecosse et de donner la garde d'Harry à ma sœur, qui est une moldus. Nous avons pensé sur le moment qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée, parce que si Damien était aussi puissant qu'il ne le paraissait, ça pourrait être dangereux pour Harry.

Alors une nuit, Albus est allé porter Harry chez ma sœur. Mais, il y a un mois, j'ai demandé à Albus d'aller le récupérer. Tu sais je voulais que mon fils nous connaisse avant d'entrer à Poudlard et qu'il reçoive sa lettre avec nous. Mais quand Albus est revenu il nous a avoué qu'Harry n'était pas chez ma sœur et qu'il n'y avait jamais été. En faite il l'avait juste dépose devant le perron de leur maison et était parti.

- Et alors Lily ? Que veux-tu ?

- Je crois que Gabriel n'est pas ton fils Severus. Je crois qu'il s'agit de Harry.

- Ecoute moi attentivement Lily. Gabriel est MON fils. Et quand bien même il serait le tien, tu arrives avec 11 ans de retard. Tu as abandonné ton enfant, tu es la seule responsable. Inutile d'accuser Albus, il a peut être suggéré d'abandonné Harry mais il le l'aurait pas fait si vous n'aviez pas été d'accord. Depuis 11 ans je vous vois parader toi et ton mari avec votre fils qui vous suit comme un chien. Vous n'avez pas perdu un fils et élevé un autre. Vous avez abandonné un fils et dressé un autre.

Vous avez obligé votre fils à ne pas avoir d'ami, à être meilleur que les autres, plus fort, plus puissant. A être le survivant. James doit être fier, sans aucun doute, mais sache que jamais mon fils ne sera le tien Lily. Il porte mon nom, vie sous mon toit et surtout il est dans mon cœur et ou qu'il soit, je ne l'oublie pas. Et surtout je sais ou il est. Maintenant sors de chez moi et ne t'avise pas d'y remettre les pieds. »

* * *

Voilà !! J'ai fait aussi vite que possible. Il n'est peut être pas parfait et il doit y avoir quelques fautes, mais je pars… le soir heure française, donc j'ai pas trop le temps de finioler.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez et j'ai une proposition à vous faire et une question à poser.

1. Comme plein de personne m'ont demandé de raconter l'enfance de Gabriel. J'ai pensé faire des one shot que j'intègrerai dans la fic comme un chapitre mais ça ne remplacera pas un chapitre, ça ne fera qu'éclaircir certains points.

Bien sur ce n'est qu'une proposition et je ne le ferai pas toutes les semaines : seulement quand j'aurai le temps. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

2. Sinon vous voulez que je décrive l'année scolaire de Gabriel en détail ou non ? Et est-ce que je dois suivre le livre avec la chambre des secrets… Ou alors ce n'est pas utile ?

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas de répondre à mes questions !

Lun'


	7. Chapter 6

**Une erreur impardonnable**

**Auteur : Lunicane**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi t**_**out est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Paring :**_ qui lira verra !

**Résumé : **Alors que la maison des Potter est attaquée par Voldemort, Harry le détruit mais lorsque ses parents rentrent chez eux, ils se trompent et décident de l'abandonner afin d'entraîner son frère jumeau qu'ils pensent être le survivant.

Réponses aux reviews :

Yuki-chan : « Alors je suis ravie que ça te plaise. En effet il faudra attendre un peu avant qu'un sentiment ne naisse entre Harry et Draco. Sinon pour les évènements qui doivent se produire à Poudlard, comme je pense changer Gabriel d'école rapidement, il n'y aura pas de problème. Sinon les autres ne vont pas découvrir tout de suite le lien entre Gabriel et les Potter, mais ça va venir !! »

Marie : « Alors c'est vrai que si je suis trop les vrais éléments ça risque de devenir barbant mais je vais quand même essayer de mettre les choses les plus importantes, pour que ça ne fasse pas trop univers alternatif ! »

Aromdu : « Alors je vais pas rester trop prêt de l'histoire mais je vais quand même mettre les éléments les plus importants. Sinon pour les OS je vais quand même en faire, mais il ne sera pas indispensable de les lire. Sinon pour le retour de Harry à Poudlard, ça ne va plus trop tarder !! Pour lily, elle ne va bien sur pas en rester là, après tout elle se considère comme sa mère, même si elle l'a abandonné. »

Adénoïde : « Alors je vais quand même essayer de maintenir les éléments les plus importants des livres comme la pierre philosophale, mais les remettre à ma sauce !! Sinon quoi qu'il arrive Gabriel restera avec Severus, après tout il est son père et le restera. Pour les flash je verrai, mais je trouve ça assez complexe à faire parce que je ne trouve pas forcément de liens entre le présent et le passé qui expliqueraient la présence d'un flash back ! »

Nepheria : « J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! »

Winrii : « Alors, oui j'ai pu publier en avance mais résultat je suis en retard pour le chapitre d'après !! Pour les OS je pense que je les mettrai à part parce que certaines personnes n'en veulent pas… Sinon mon imagination a parlé et je vais suivre les éléments les plus importants des livres comme la pierre philosophale, le basilic... tout en les modifiant ! »

Yohina : « Oui il est vrai que pour l'aigle ça peut paraître bizarre, au début je pensais pas du tout faire ça et j'avais écrit quelque chose de complètement différent, mais comme ça me plaisait pas à la dernière minute j'ai tout changé et j'ai donc été un peu prise de court ! Sinon pour les Potter c'est vrai que ce qu'ils ont fait à Damien est horrible mais après tout ils étaient un peu sous le contrôle de Dumbledore. »

Elise la fouine : « Je suis très contente que ça te plaise de mieux en mieux et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec le chapitre qui vient ! »

Voilà, maintenant je voulais juste dire que je vais à la fois mettre des OS, non pas intégré dans la fic mais à coté et je vais essayer de mettre des flash back comme ça, ça contentera tout le monde !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre n°6

« Debout Gabriel ! … Gabriel ! … Gabriel !!!!!!!!!

- Hein ? quoi encore ?

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'on choisit nos cours ! On vient de recevoir les brochures. Grouilles-toi ta sœur t'attend en bas pour que vous choisissiez les mêmes. Elle a dit que si tu étais pas en bas dans 5 minutes elle m'arracherait les oreilles. Et franchement elle avait l'air sérieuse.

- Du calme Jonas, ma sœur ne va pas t'arracher les oreilles. En plus je suis prêt, on y va ?

- Tu comptes aller en bas comme ça ?

- Ba quoi ? Mon tee-shirt a une tache ?

- Non, mais tes cheveux sont pas coiffés.

- Quoi que je fasse ils resteront comme ça jusqu'à la douche. Allez grouille j'ai hâte de choisir. »

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Alexia, tendit un prospectus à son frère en lui ordonnant de tout bien lire. Il le prit donc et commença à lire le contenu de chaque matière.

Il faut tout d'abor savoir que chaque unité comprend 2 cours, sauf les sports ou plusieurs choix vous sont proposés et ou deux doivent être choisis. Leur répartition dépend de la volonté des professeurs, certains cours sont communs à plusieurs unités. Contrairement aux années précédentes, vous devrez choisir 10 matières fondamentales dès votre première année. Les deux que vous ne choisirez pas devront obligatoirement être pris en tant qu'option.

Magie blanche : On vous enseignera l'histoire la magie blanche : de sa naissance à son ascension. Ainsi que les guerres qui sont survenues entre mages blancs et noirs (cours commun avec les élèves étudiants la magie noire). Les deux cours seront répartis toutes les deux semaines : semaines paires l'histoire de la magie blanche, semaines impaires le lien entre les deux magies.

Magie noire : On vous enseignera l'histoire la magie noire : de sa naissance à son ascension. Ainsi que les guerres qui sont survenues entre mages blancs et noirs (cours commun avec les élèves étudiants la magie blanche). Les deux cours seront répartis toutes les deux semaines : semaines paires l'histoire de la magie noire, semaines impaires le lien entre les deux magies

Enchantement : Dans cette unité, vous seront enseigné les enchantements à proprement parlés, avec les malédictions et les envoûtements, ainsi que la métamorphose. Vous aurez une heure par semaine chacun de ses cours.

Sortilèges : Dans cette unité, deux aspects foncièrement différents vous seront enseignés. Les sortilèges de magie blanche vous seront enseigné jusqu'au 31 janvier, puis les sortilèges de magie noire jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

La botanique : Ce cours ne comportera qu'une matière enseignée par le même professeur mais elle a divisé son cours en deux sections. Durant un mois complet vous serez envoyé avec votre professeur dans des pays étrangers durant vos deux heures de cours afin de récolter des plantes, des graines et des insectes et de voir le milieu de vie des plantes. Durant les trois mois suivants vous ferez à proprement parler de la botanique, en faisant pousser vos graines ou en s'occupant des plantes récoltées. Votre note finale dépendra de vos résultats avec les plantes récoltées.

La défense : dans ce cours, vous aurez un apprentissage théorique une heure par semaine, suivit d'un apprentissage pratique. Cependant, une fois par mois, durant deux heures vous aurez des cours de duel ou vous devrez mettre en pratique tout ce qui vous a été enseigné durant l'année. La notation se fera selon vos projets, ne seront pas pris en compte les aptitudes de certains ni la connaissance déjà importante d'autres élèves.

Les duels : ce cours est complémentaire au cours de défense mais nullement obligatoire. Alors que dabs le cours de défense vous apprendrez à vous défendre avec vos baguettes et la magie, dans ce cours vous seront enseignés l'art de vous défendre à main dit (défense moldue) ainsi que l'escrime.

Les langues : dans ce cours six langues vivantes vous seront proposées. Vous ne devrez en choisir que deux. Elles vous seront enseignées une semaine sur deux. Il y aura également un apprentissage théorique d'une heure suivit d'un apprentissage pratique.

L'astronomie : Dans cette unité vous apprendrez à observer les étoiles, à apprendre leur histoire, leur légendes, ainsi que l'impact de l'astronomie sur les êtes vivants.

Les potions : dans cette unité, deux cours sont présents : dans un premier temps vous observerez les plantes dans leur milieu naturel. Vous devrez les récolter et savoir les préparer pour les potions. Dans un second temps les potions en elles-mêmes vous seront enseignées.

Les sports magiques : dans cette unité deux sports vous sont proposés : le cours d'initiation au balais et l'équitation.

Le soin : dans cette unité vous apprendrez le soin aux créatures et les rudiments du soin à la personne humaine. Pour la notation vous serez mis face à des cas d'urgences auxquels vous devrez répondre le plus rapidement possible avec vos connaissances.

Pour les options vous aurez un choix de 15 options ou vous devrez en choisir 5, minimum auxquels s'ajouteront les deux matières que vous n'aurez pas choisis en matières fondamentales.

Runes, langues anciennes (grecque, latin), sports moldus, études des moldus, littérature, langues, économie, géographie, dessin, musique, découverte du château, divination, arithmancie, découverte des animaux marins, cuisine.

« Ça y est j'ai fini de lire, vous allez choisir quoi vous ?

- Justement on sait pas quelles matières fondamentales choisir. Dis-nous ce que toi tu choisis.

- Non, je veux pas que vous preniez comme moi pour être avec moi. Le mieux s'est qu'on écrive ce qu'on veut vraiment faire et après on compare ok ? »

_Cher Père,_

_La rentrée c'est très bien passée. Cette année nous avons 3 nouveaux professeurs dont deux risquent de te mécontenter : les Potter, ont réussi à intégrer l'école afin de protéger leur progéniture qui n'a pas encore daigné se montrer._

_Cependant, cette année, Dumbledore a prévu de nous envoyer à l'étranger durant les vacances scolaires. J'espère que vous serez pour, cela peut faire un plus très intéressant pour mes études futures…_

Mon dieu ce qu'il faut pas inventer pour ne pas passer mes vacances avec mes paternels. En plus ça sera une super occasion de revoir Gabriel. Il ne m'a pas encore écrit depuis la rentrée. J'espère qu'il s'est fait des amis et qu'il m'oublie pas.

« Hey Dray, tu devineras jamais qui je viens de croiser dans le couloir…

- Potter junior.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Blaise, tu ne parles que de lui depuis qu'on est arrivé. Alors j'ai seulement deviné. Bon il est comment ?

- Petit, chétif et à croquer.

- Blaise, Monsieur et Madame les parents ne te laisseront jamais approcher leurs fils suffisamment près pour que tu puisses te le faire. En plus il a 3 ans de moins que toi, c'est dégeu c'est encore un môme.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Enfin il a le même age que le fils Snape, et tu craques pour lui pourtant.

- Je ne… »

Toc Toc Toc

« Quoi ?

- Draco, y'a deux premières années de Griffondore qui te demande à l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Ok, merci, j'arrive.

- Tu sympathises avec les griffons Dray.

- Ouais, la sœur de la belette est vraiment sympa. »

Qu'il est lourd ce gars. Enfin, au moins mes deux princesses sont là. Je vais enfin avoir des nouvelles de Potter junior.

« Salut, les filles.

- Salut Dray !

- Alors vous avez pu le rencontrer ? Il est comment ?

- On a bien réfléchi avec Mione. Et figures-toi que tout compte fait on veut une compensation. Alors tu nous montres le château avec ses passages secrets et tout et on te renseigne sur le môme. Ça te va ?

- En avant Chipies, je vais vous dévergonder.

- Cool. Alors, tout d'abord il est petit, roux, avec les yeux bleus. Il nous a pas parlé directement, mais il a parlé avec des gars de notre année. Apparemment il s'est entraîné toute son enfance avec Dumbledore. Tu sais, il a pas l'air méchant comme ça.

- Oui, Ginny a raison, tu sais à mon avis, il n'a pas du avoir une enfance très heureuse. Il n'a jamais du avoir d'amis et alors qu'il en a la possibilité ici, ses parents viennent avec lui pour le contrôler encore.

- Oui c'est vrai, vous avez sûrement raison, mais je veux en savoir plus sur lui. Mon oncle semblait bizarre quand on les a rencontré chez Ollivender la dernière fois et je veux savoir pourquoi. »

« Alors vous avez fini ? Je veux vous dire ce que j'ai choisi si vous voulez.

- Vas-y Owen, dis-nous.

- Alors j'ai choisi en fonda : les magies blanche, noire, l'enchantement, les sortilèges, la botanique, la défense, les duels, les langues, les potions, le soin. Donc en option j'aurai l'astronomie et les sports magiques.

- Oh j'ai choisi comme toi.

- Cool alors Magali et moi on sera ensemble et vous ? Gab' tu as pris quoi ?

- Moi j'ai choisi les magies blanche, noire, l'enchantement, les sortilèges, la botanique, la défense, les duels, les potions, les sports magiques, le soin en fonda. Et en option j'aurai donc astronomie et langue et Runes, langues anciennes (grecque, latin), sports moldus, études des moldus, littérature, langues, géographie, découverte du château, découverte des animaux marins, cuisine. Quelqu'un a choisi comme moi ?

- …

- Ok, j'en étais sur. Mais c'est pas grave, on se verra dans les cours qu'on a en commun et pendant les pauses.

- Désolée, p'tit frère, mais à mon avis tu auras pas beaucoup de pause. Moi j'ai choisi la même chose que Gaël et Jonas. Donc on a abandonné potion et duel.

- Papa va te tuer.

- Nan, parce que justement il me fera rattraper pendant les vacances. Franchement ça me dit vraiment rien.

- Bon les jumeaux, les autres sont partis voir la répartition des cours afin de faire leur emplois du temps. J'espère que je vais en avoir un sans trou !! »

HORAIRES DES MATIERES FONDAMENTALES

Lundi :  
08h - 10h : Magie blanche  
10h - 12h : Défense

Mardi :  
08h - 10h : Enchantement  
10h - 12h : Sortilège

Mercredi :  
08h - 10h : Botanique  
10h - 12h : Potion

Jeudi :  
08h - 10h : Langues  
10h - 12h : Sports magique  
12h - 13h : Repas  
13h - 15h : Soin  
15h - 17h : Langues

Vendredi :  
08h - 10h : Magie noire  
10h - 12h : Duel

HORAIRES DES OPTIONS

Lundi :  
13h - 14h : magie blanche  
14h - 15h : magie noire  
15h - 16h : enchantement  
16h - 17h : sortilèges  
17h - 18h : botanique

Mardi :  
13h - 14h : défense  
14h - 15h : duel  
15h - 16h : langue  
16h - 17h : astronomie  
17h - 18h : sports magiques

Mercredi :  
13h - 14h : potions  
14h - 15h : soin  
15h - 16h : dessin  
16h - 17h : études des moldus  
17h - 18h : sports moldus  
18h - 20h : découverte des animaux marins

Vendredi :06h - 8h : cuisine  
13h - 14h : Runes  
14h - 15h : langues anciennes  
15h - 16h : littérature  
16h - 17h : géographie  
17h - 18h : divination

Samedi :  
08h - 10h : découverte du château  
10h - 11h : arithmancie  
11h - 12h : économie  
12h - 13h : musique

« Olala Gab' tu vas vraiment pas avoir de temps libres. Comment tu vas faire ton travail ?

- T'es fait pas, je vais me débrouiller, et si je vois que j'en fais trop j'en abandonnerai ! »

« Monsieur le directeur, vous m'avez demandé ?

- Oui, entrez Severus. J'ai une mission de première importance pour vous.

- Oui monsieur le directeur ?

- Voilà, vous savez sans doute que nous pensons que Voldemort est de retour. Et j'ai justement en ma possession un objet qui pourrait l'intéresser.

- Monsieur le directeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous ai donné ma position à ce sujet. Je ne veux plus être un espion. Ma famille serait en danger et ça la dernière chose que je souhaite.

- Naturellement, mais justement je ne veux pas que vous redeveniez un espion. Je veux seulement que vous transportiez cet objet dans un lieu sur. Un lieu ou Voldemort de pensera jamais aller.

- Et quel est cet objet et le lieu ou je dois l'emmener ?

- Cet objet c'est la pierre philosophale et je voudrai que vous l'emmeniez à Salem pendant le voyage scolaire. J'ai déjà parlé à la directrice, elle est tout à fait d'accord pour la garder en sécurité puis la détruite quand Nicolas Flamel, mon vieil ami me le demandera.

- Bien monsieur le directeur, je l'emmènerai. »

De l'autre coté de la porte du directeur.

« Gin', tu sais ce que ça peut être la pierre philosophale ?

- Aucune idée. Mais ça a l'air important pour tu-sais-qui, alors mieux vaut ne pas chercher.

- Si tu veux mon avis, on devrait en parler à Dray, lui il saura quoi faire. »

_Cher Draco,_

_Ça y est l'école a commencé. Je ne sais pas comment est Poudlard, mais Salem c'est extra. Il y a plein de cours que tu n'as pas et qui ont l'air super, j'en ai pris le maximum mais justement je crois que j'en ai un peu trop, je sais pas trop. Ils ont tous l'air intéressant._

_Sinon je me suis fait plein d'amis mais tu me manques quand même : ils me prennent tous pour un bébé parce que je suis petit. Je crois que je vais chercher une potion comme celle qui permet de faire pousser les os pour grandir un peu : pas beaucoup juste de quoi leur montrer que je suis pas un bébé._

_Bon sinon je te joins un exemplaire de mon emploi du temps avec le descriptif de chaque matière. Les cours commencent dans 3 jours, je te renverrai un merle pour te dire comment ça c'est passé. J'espère que je vais pouvoir me faire d'autres amis parce que je suis le seul à avoir pris autant d'options._

_N'oublie pas de me répondre pour me raconter comment ta rentrée c'est passée._

_Gab'_

Emploi du temps de Gabriel Snape :

Lundi :  
08h - 10h : Magie blanche  
10h - 12h : Défense

Mardi :  
08h - 10h : Enchantement  
10h - 12h : Sortilège  
15h - 16h : langue  
16h - 17h : astronomie

Mercredi :  
08h - 10h : Botanique  
10h - 12h : Potion  
16h - 17h : études des moldus  
17h - 18h : sports moldus  
18h - 20h : découverte des animaux marins

Jeudi :  
10h - 12h : Sports magique  
12h - 13h : Repas  
13h - 15h : Soin

Vendredi :  
06h - 8h : cuisine  
08h - 10h : Magie noire  
10h - 12h : Duel  
13h - 14h : Runes  
14h - 15h : langues anciennes  
15h - 16h : littérature  
16h - 17h : géographie

Samedi :  
08h - 10h : découverte du château

_Cher Papa,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici c'est la catastrophe totale, Gabriel a pris tellement de cours qu'il a presque pas de temps libre. Il va sûrement t'envoyer un merle pour te le donner et tu verras par toi-même. En plus je ne crois pas qu'il puisse abandonner en cours d'année, ce qu'il veut faire si il a trop de travail._

_Sinon tout va bien, on s'est fait beaucoup d'amis et ils sont vraiment sympa. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des voyages scolaires, nous on peut pas y participer mais comme Poudlard va venir je voulais savoir si tu faisais parti des accompagnateur ? Ça serait super, on pourrait même inviter maman pour qu'elle puisse venir avec nous au château et comme ça elle découvrira un peu notre monde._

_Je t'aime fort,_

_Alexia_

«Allo ?

- C'est moi, je suis devant la maison d'invité, tu m'ouvres ? »

Alors que la femme ouvrait la porte, juste vêtue d'un peignoir, le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire.

« Tu es tellement belle quand tu es enceinte. Comment a-t-il pu t'abandonner ?

- Il ne m'a pas abandonné, il est allé travailler.

- Jill, tu as fait un test ?

- Chut, ne t'en fais pas, tu seras son parrain.

- Je préfèrerai être son père.

- Alexandre, j'ai un mari et deux enfants, je ne peux pas les abandonner.

- Pourtant à chaque fois que tu te perds dans mes bras, tu les oublies. »

Le jeune homme allongea la femme sur son lit et lui fit l'amour, et comme les autres fois, elle oublia son époux et ses enfants. Après tout ce sont eux qui l'avaient abandonné. Elle n'avait fait que répondre à ses désirs.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai eut du mal à l'écrire, d'où mon petit retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions : bonnes ou mauvaises !

Lun'


	8. Chapter 7

**Une erreur impardonnable**

**Auteur : Lunicane**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi t**_**out est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Paring :**_ qui lira verra !

**Résumé : **Alors que la maison des Potter est attaquée par Voldemort, Harry le détruit mais lorsque ses parents rentrent chez eux, ils se trompent et décident de l'abandonner afin d'entraîner son frère jumeau qu'ils pensent être le survivant.

OK j'avoue je suis super en retard et ma seule excuse c'est : je devais réviser pour les exams ! Mais promis j'essaie de faire au mieux pour la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Chapitre 7

« J'AI TROUVE !!!!!!!!!

- Hum hum… Monsieur Snape ?

- Heu… oui ?

- C'est une bibliothèque ici, donc veuillez éviter d'exprimer votre joie aussi bruyamment la prochaine fois, cela déconcentre vos camarades.

- Ah oui… mais y'a personne dans la bibliothèque.

- Ah… oui certes, mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

Alors que le bibliothécaire partait, Gabriel ne put retenir un sourire. Ce bonhomme était vraiment marrant.

« Alors, il me faut, une cuisse de grenouille, un œil de sauterelle… tient les sauterelle ça a des yeux ?!... et puis des pattes de coccinelles et de sauterelles… faut beaucoup de pattes dites donc. Ah et des racines, du liquide amniotique de baleine ? Faut vraiment être fou pour aller chercher ça, en plus c'est dégeu…

- Ah t'es là Gab' ! Tu fais quoi ?

- Jonas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la bibliothèque ? Tu n'as rien à faire ?

- Ba je te cherchais. Fais voir ce que tu fais… Potions en tout genre pour l'espère humaine ? Tu veux quoi ? Avoir les cheveux violet ?... Hey regarde c'est marrant, on peut même faire rapetisser le… Ah nan, ça doit pas être drôle. Dis tu vas pas me faire ça hein ?

- Te faire rapetisser quoi ? …Gloups… non t'inquiète, je dois juste bosser sur un truc et je vous rejoins après.

- Ok, mais fais gaffe à ce que tu bois, on sait jamais ce que ça pourrait te faire rapetisser.

- Quel nigaud ! Y'a que lui pour tomber sur des trucs comme ça. Alors ma potion, il me faut trois heures pour la faire. Je devrais tout ce qu'il faut dans la réserve. »

Alors que Gabriel se dirigeait vers la réserve des élèves, ou tous les ingrédients existant s'y trouvait, de l'autre coté de l'atlantique, deux élèves se pressaient de rejoindre leur ami.

« Dray, attends-nous. Tu vas ou ?

- A la bibliothèque, je dois écrire une lettre à un imbécile.

- Hein ?

- Pousse toi Gin'. Dray on a un problème, le professeur Snape, ba il va avoir une mission super importante sur la pierre philosophale. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Bien sur, c'est une pierre qui donne l'immortalité. Pourquoi ? Severus a réussi à la créer ?

- Non, Flamel, Nicolas. Et le directeur veut qu'il l'amène à Salem pour la protéger de tu-sais-qui.

- Comment vous savez tout ça vous ?

- On a entendu Dumbledore en parler à Severus…

- Gin', il faut surtout pas l'appeler par son prénom, imagine qu'il nous entende.

- Du calme Hermione, il a pas des oreilles partout.

- Si j'étais vous, Monsieur Malefoy, j'en douterai.

- AAAAHHHHH

- Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vais à la volière, mon fils ne fait que des bêtises.

- Oh, je suis content qu'il t'en ait parlé. C'est dingue quand même, je ne savais même pas qu'une telle potion existait.

- Potion ? Qui te parle de potion, moi je te parle du nombre de ses cours.

- AH oui ses cours, tu as tout à fait raison, c'est ce que je voulais dire.

- Là il s'est fait coincé.

- En effet mesdemoiselles. Au faite vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?

- Heu non… enfin si… non. Je veux dire oui, bien sur. Viens Gin' on s'en va. A tout' Dray.

- Alors Draco, qu'est-ce que mon fils va encore faire.

- Grbsuqhf.

- Pardon ?

- Grandir.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, il va faire une potion pour grandir, parce qu'il trouve qu'il est trop petit et en a marre que tout le monde le prenne pour un bébé.

- QUOI ???????????????????? Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Imagine qu'il se trompe dans un seul dosage et c'est la catastrophe. »

« Alors encore, les ailes de scarabées vers d'Afrique et les pattes de sauterelles et j'aurai réussi. En plus elle a exactement la bonne couleur ! »

Toc toc toc

« Oh un hibou, ça doit être Dray. Coucou l'oiseau, giligili… Hey ! Pas besoin de béquer, sale bête, donne moi cette lettre idiot volatile. Hey nan, pas mes cheveux… Quel crétin cet oiseau. Oh c'est une mettre de papa.

- Gabriel…

- Oh et en plus elle s'auto lit. C'est cool comme ça je vais pouvoir finir en même temps.

- … tu ne devines jamais qui j'ai rencontré à l'instant dans les couloirs et pas non plus ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Trois grammes d'ailes de scarabées en coudre, voilà.

- Draco, et il m'a gentiment révélé que tu t'apprêtais à faire une potion pour grandir.

- Et trois pattes de sauterelles…

- ES-TU FOU ? TU SAIS A QUEL POINT ÇA PEUT ETRE DANGEREUX ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TE SORTIR CETTE IDEE DE LA TETE IMMEDIATEMENT…

- Oh, quel crétin, j'ai fait tombé 4 pattes. Oh ça doit pas être trop grave, ça va juste me faire grandir un peu plus. En plus la couleur et bonne. MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE ESPECE DE SALE LETTRE ? AH c'est mieux, alors la couleur est bonne, la texture… ça veut dire quoi fluide mais pas trop ? Il est con cet auteur ? Comment je sais que c'est fluide mais pas trop ? Fluide c'est fluide, fluide mais pas trop c'est quoi ? Pâteux ? Enfin moi c'est liquide, c'est bleu azure, c'est bon. Alors ils disent quoi ? »

Afin de contrôler la taille que vous désirez obtenir, deux gouttes donne 5 centimètres. Elles doivent être diluées dans 15 gouttes d'eau

Veuillez porter beaucoup d'attention aux contre-indications :

Ne jamais prendre la potion lorsque l'individu est encore en cours de croissance

Ne jamais prendre avec autre chose que de l'eau.

Bien mélanger la préparation

Bien tenir compte du nombre de gouttes de dilution : en cas de doutes recommencer.

Ne jamais mettre un nombre de gouttes de potions imp…

« Olala, c'est chiant. Bon alors 15 centimètres de plus ça devrait être super. Alors 6 gouttes de potions ça fait 45 gouttes d'eau. Ah oui, mais la patte de sauterelle en plus, bon alors on va dire 5 de potions et 40 d'eau. Ça devrait être pas mal !

Woua, ça fait une super potion verte. C'est génial. J'espère que ça a pas trop goût de pattes d'insectes. Attention… Gloup… BEURK, c'est dégeu. Bon alors je dois grandir quand ? C'est même pas écrit, ils sont débiles.

Olala, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, il faut vraiment chaud, ils ont mis le chauffage à fond ou quoi ? Je me sens pas super bien. Olala tout est noir, et il fait toujours aussi ch….

Oh des p'tits points de couleurs…. Ils sont drôlement mignons dis donc… Aïl, quelqu'un vient de me planter quelque chose dans le bras… Super à boire… Beurk, cette potion est carrément dégeu…

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Mes oreilles moins fort.

« Il va bien, il suffit juste d'attendre que sa température baisse et qu'il reprenne conscience. »

J'ai dit chut, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud… Ah oui super un gant froid sur le front… Non revient petit gant…

« Gaby, poussin c'est papa, il faut te réveiller trésor, ta sœur a eut très peur en apprenant ton accident. »

Accident ? Sœur ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?

« Papa, c'est moi, comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, il faut juste attendre qu'il se réveille. Tu as prévenu ta mère ? »

Flash Back

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans le parc de Salem.

« Alexia, allez joue.

- Je te signale que pour jouer aux échecs il faut être patient. Si tu voulais un jeu rapide fallait choisir un jeu de carte.

- D'accord, mais il faut prendre son temps quand la partie est à son maximum. Je te signal que pour le moment la seule pièce que tu peux bouger c'est un pion.

- Oui mais quel pion atteindra plus rapidement ton roi ?

- C'est la dernière fois que je joue aux échecs avec toi, tu es… Bonjour professeur… euh…

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Snape je présume ?

- Oui ? Qui a-t-il ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis l'assistante de l'infirmière et votre frère s'y trouve actuellement.

- Mon frère ? Il a fait quoi cette fois ?

- Il est dans le coma. Apparemment il aurait ingurgité une potion male préparée.

- Oh mon dieu, je dois prévenir ma mère. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de la directrice.

« Vous êtes certaine que votre mère ne se trouve pas chez vous mais chez des amis ?

- Oui, j'en suis certaine, je connais l'adresse je peux y aller ?

- Bien sur, tenez voici le pot de poudre, vous jetez une poignée dedans et dès que c'est vert…

- Manoir de Jules Snape, maison d'invité ! »

Alexia vit défiler devant elle des dizaines d'intérieur de maison tout en tournoyant sur elle-même. Elle avait toujours adoré ce moyen de transport, c'était rapidement et assez marrant. Alors qu'elle atterrissait dans le salon, elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder autour d'elle et partit vers la chambre d'où de la musique s'échappait.

« Maman ?

- Alexia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?

- Si, mais il y a eut une acci…

- Tu aurais du m'envoyer un merle avant de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste. En plus comment savais-tu que je n'étais pas au travail ?

- Tu nous avais dit que tu…

- Bon, viens, je vais te renvoyer à l'école, tu n'as rien à faire ici, en plus…

- STOP ! Ecoutes-moi un peu, je t'ai dit que j'étais ici parce qu'il y a eut un accident, Gaby est dans le coma et toi… toi tu restes au lit comme si... »

Alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues, Alexia vit du coin de l'œil la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Persuadée, qu'il s'agissait de son père, elle se tourna rapidement vers la porte et resta figée. Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait, mais Alexandre était nu avec une simple serviette entourée autour des reins. Et il parlait, apparemment il ne l'avait pas vue, par contre il n'y avait aucun doute quand à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, sa mère et lui.

« Oh, non. Comment as-tu pu maman ? Quand papa le saura…

- Ton père ne saura rien ? Ton père est toujours absent, plus préoccupé par ses élèves et par vous que par moi. Les rares fois où je le voyais il n'avait d'yeux que pour vous. Vous étiez sa vie et moi j'étais juste celle qui faisait à mangé et réchauffé son lit.

- Tais-toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais toi, tu vas partir, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu vas prendre toutes tes affaires et quitter notre maison, tu ne reviendras jamais, maman.

- Je te signal que tu n'as aucun droit de m'ordonner ça, je suis ta mère par conséquent c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

- Bien mère, dans ce cas vous ne verrez aucune objection à ce que je parle à papa.

- Cet homme n'est pas ton père…

- LA FERME ! Cet homme est plus mon père que toi ma mère. Maintenant soit tu pars en annonçant à papa que tu le quittes soit je lui dis. Tu as une semaine.

Fin du Flash Back

« Alexia ! ALEXIA !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Ta mère ? Tu l'as prévenue ?

- Heu… non, elle n'était pas à la maison et injoignable au travail.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Quoi ?

- Elle ne travaille pas, tu le sais, elle s'est arrêtée pour le bébé. Elle doit être en train d'accoucher.

- Non, papa, elle n'accouche pas.

- Voyons, comment le sais-tu, puisque tu…

- _Papa ?_

- Gab ? Chéri, tu m'entends ?

- _Papa… j'ai… gorge…_

- Oui, ne bouge, pas je vais te chercher un verre d'eau ça ira mieux après. »

_Quelques heures plus tard_

« Monsieur Snape ?

- Oui, comment va-t-il ?

- Tout va pour le mieux, il va juste passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, mais vous pouvez allé le voir si vous voulez.

- Oui merci. »

Quand Severus pénétra dans l'infirmerie, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il ne voulais plus le quitter, son fils, son bébé, aurait pu mourir et tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été là pour le réconforter quand il en avait eut besoin.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit ou son fils dormait et s'assit sur la chaise posée à coté. Il ne regarda dormir, il était tout blanc et malgré le fait qu'il le sache rétablit il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il est vrai que Gabriel avait toujours été petit et fragile et c'est pour cela que Severus s'était plus rapidement attaché à lui.

Alexia avait toujours été indépendante, ne demandant que peu d'attention et jouant seule, la plupart du temps. Gabriel au contraire était toujours à la recherche de câlin et de réconfort. C'est lui qui avait un peu adouci l'horrible maître des potions en n'hésitant pas à braver les interdits et à pénétrer dans son laboratoire afin d'obtenir le câlin qu'il souhaitait.

Et maintenant, non seulement celui-ci avait failli mourir mais en plus Lily le soupçonnait d'être son fils. Et malgré tout, il savait que Lily n'abandonnerait pas, si elle pensait que Gabriel était Harry et qu'elle arrivait à en avoir la preuve elle lui prendrait, avec le soutien de Dumbledore et on lui retirerait son fils.

Au moment où il allait partir, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un bec tapant un carreau. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et vit qu'un merle rouge attendait. Il le reconnut immédiatement, c'était le merle qu'il avait donné à sa femme afin qu'elle puisse le joindre à tout moment. Il se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre qu'il entrouvrit afin de pouvoir prendre l'oiseau.

Celui-ci très docile se laissa faire et une fois qu'il fut débarrassé de la lettre alla se poser sur l'épaule de Severus. Severus ouvrit l'enveloppe et y trouva non seulement une lettre, mais également une liasse de papier assez conséquente. Il prit cependant la lettre afin de savoir ce que sa femme souhaitait.

_Cher Severus,_

_Je sais que cette lettre risque de te surprendre surtout après ce qu'il vient d'arriver à Gabriel. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'Alexia a put inventer mais sache que je l'ai vue et qu'elle m'a annoncée la nouvelle. Je n'ai cependant pas pu me libérer et en suis profondément désolée. Il faut cependant que je te dise que même je t'aime toi et les enfants, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui occupe mon cœur._

_Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais il y a de longues années, quand je t'ai rencontré, c'était grâce à Alexandre : raison pour laquelle j'ai renommée ma petite Sarah Alexia. Tu dois également te souvenir que j'ai quitté mon époux pour elle, afin qu'elle est une vie ou elle n'aurait pas peur de son père et qu'elle soit fière de sa mère._

_Cependant, aujourd'hui elle n'est pas fière de moi. En effet quand elle est arrivée dans la maison d'invité de ton frère, elle m'a trouvée, avec un autre homme. Je pense comprendre le choc qu'elle a put subir. C'est vrai malgré le fait que depuis qu'ils sont enfants, tu sois absent toute la semaine 'est toit qu'ils ont toujours préférés parce que même si tu n'étais pas là de la semaine, tu étais là le week-end tandis que moi je n'étais jamais là._

_Je vais par conséquent faire la chose qui me semble la plus juste pour mes enfants, je vais partir et je te les laisse. Je sais qu'il t'aime plus que moi et je sais également que tu les aimes plus que moi._

_Quand au petit garçon que je porte, je ne sais pas encore qui en est le père. Je vais faire un test et crois-moi – si ça t'est encore possible – si cet enfant est le tien, tu en auras la garde exclusive._

_Les papiers que je te joins sont les demandes d'adoption pour les enfants ainsi qu'une demande de divorce. Comme ça tu auras la garde exclusive des enfants et je pourrai dormir en sachant qu'ils sont heureux et aimés._

_Jill_

Severus resta un moment estomaqué. Cependant ce n'est pas le contenu de la lettre qui le choquait. Il se doutait depuis de longues années que sa femme le trompait, ce qui le choquait c'était l'absence de tout mot pour ses enfants, comme si réellement elle ne les avait jamais aimé.

Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours été la méchante du couple. C'était elle qui les grondait, les punissait et lui qui les consolait, leur raconté des histoires le soir. Mais il avait toujours cru qu'elle les aimé. Après tout c'était également et avant tout ses enfants à elle. Lui n'avait jamais été que le mari de leur mère.

Il ne se laissa pourtant pas attristé. Il allait obtenir la garde total de ses enfants et dès l'année prochaine ceux-ci allaient intégrer Poudlard, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire aux Etats-Unis : leur pays s'était Londres et au moins là-bas il pourrait veiller sur eux.

* * *

J'avoue ne pas du tout aimer ce chapitre mais dès la semaine prochaine ça sera mieux parce qu'on passe directement à… Halloween et qui dit halloween dis vacances et qui dit vacances dis… voyage. Hey oui dès la semaine prochaine on retrouve Draco à Poudlard avec Severus, Lily, James et toute la compagnie.

Je me doute que vous devez trouver Jill horrible, ignoble et tout ce qui s'en suit, malheureusement je savais pas comment m'en débarrasser et c'était ça ou la laisser mourir sur la table d'accouchement, alors je crois que c'est encore ça le mieux !

Bon sinon n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez et désolée pour les fautes, le retard, le chap' pas top et tout ce qui peut vous contrarier.

Sinon un grand M à tous ceux qui passe le bac, les exams (…) je croise les doigts très forts.

Lun'


	9. Chapter 8

**Une erreur impardonnable**

**Auteur : Lunicane**

**Dislcaimer : Rien n'est à moi t**_**out est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Paring :**_ qui lira verra !

**Résumé : **Alors que la maison des Potter est attaquée par Voldemort, Harry le détruit mais lorsque ses parents rentrent chez eux, ils se trompent et décident de l'abandonner afin d'entraîner son frère jumeau qu'ils pensent être le survivant.

* * *

Chapitre n°8

« James, Lily entrez je vous en prie.

- Monsieur le directeur. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

- Hey bien rien. Mais je vais faire quelque chose pour vous. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais vous savez que le voyage scolaire à Salem approche. Et j'ai pensé faire une dérogation spéciale pour Damien puisque ses deux parents partent. Ainsi il pourra vous accompagner.

- C'est très aimable à vous, Dumbledore mais nous avons prévu de laisser Damien à Poudlard afin qu'il perfectionne sa défense.

- Oui c'est une très bonne idée, cependant Damien travaille plus que tout autre élève et par conséquent il est normal qu'il puisse également se reposer. Je suis persuadé que ça lui sera très profitable.

- Oui bien sur mais…

- James, cette conversation est terminée, Damien partira avec vous un point c'est tout. Maintenant veuillez me laisser je dois encore contacter mon homologue américain pour mettre au point les derniers détails.

- Au revoir Monsieur le directeur et encore merci pour Damien. »

Alors que les Potter sortaient du bureau du directeur ils croisèrent dans le couloir un élève très inapprécié.

« Bonjour, Professeurs.

- Draco.

- Malefoy ! Que venez-vous faire ici ? Comment avez-vous eut ce mot de passe ? Sûrement grâce à votre chauve-souris de parrain.

- En faite, Professeur, c'est le directeur qui m'a donné le mot de passe puisque j'ai rendez-vous avez lui. Maintenant excusez-moi mais vous savez comme il déteste attendre et je suis persuadé qu'il n'apprécierait pas que vous me reteniez pour votre bon plaisir !

- Espèce de…

- James, il a raison, laisse le passer. Draco nous nous reverrons demain matin pour le départ je présume ?

- Naturellement Professeur. »

Quand Draco pénétra dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard il était encore plus stressé que depuis deux semaines. Demain, il partait demain et sa valise n'était pas prête, en faite il partait demain et son père n'avait pas encore fait expédié ses vêtements. Il avait donc décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'aller voir le directeur afin de lui permettre de faire venir un elfe de maison.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

« Je veux tous les pantalons qui sont rangés sur l'étagère 16 ainsi que tous les tee-shirt de l'étagère 13. Je veux également mon pantalon en cuir et le jean qui plait tellement à Gabriel. Je veux également une trentaine de chemise. Une de chaque colorie. Non en faite retiré la rouge et remplace-la par une seconde verte. Il me faut également mes chaussures. Emmène directement les boite elles sont numérotées. Je veux la 24 à la 65 je ferais un choix sur place. Pour les capes je veux toutes celles qui peuvent s'accorder au temps de Salem à cette période de l'année.

Pour les accessoires je veux mes montres, mes ceintures… »

« Bonjour à tous ! Je vois que vous avez tous respecté le quota de deux males par personnes maximum. J'imagine que pour certain d'entre vous les sorts de rétrécissement ont été utiles. Bien alors je vous présente les professeurs qui vous vous accompagner ainsi que le groupe dans lequel vous allez faire parti…

- A ton avis qu'est-ce que Potter fait ici ? Normalement les premières années n'ont pas le droit de partir.

- C'est parce que ses parents partent, ils ne peuvent pas le laisser tout seul le pauvre, tu imagines il risquerait de faire pipi au lit.

- Il fait pipi au lit ?

- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin Blaise ! J'en sais rien moi si il fait pipi au lit, je te signale que c'est ton dortoir que j'occupe, pas le sien. »

« Ils arrivent ? Dis tu les vois ?

- Gabriel, je vais 15 centimètres de plus que toi par 15 mètres, donc je ne vois pas si ils arrivent ou pas ! En plus tu as vu ton père il y a 1 mois, il te manque déjà ?

- Tu as tout faux Owen, ce n'est pas papa qu'il veut voir, c'est Draco !

- Tais-toi c'est faux ! Je sais même pas si il vient, il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

- Oh c'est vrai ?

- Il te l'a dit ? Alexia avoue, il vient ou pas ? Il a rien voulu me dire il a dit que ça serait une surprise et je déteste les surprises, c'est…

- Les voilà !

- Où ? Je vous rien ? »

« Chers élèves, je suis heureuse de vous présenter les élèves de Poudlard qui vont pendant 3 semaines partager nos murs. J'espère que vous saurez faire preuve de maturité et que vous accueillerez comme il se doit dans notre école. Quand vous regagnerez vos dortoirs vous constaterez que de nouvelles portes ont fait leur apparition. Celles-ci contiennent les dortoirs des élèves de Poudlard. Evidemment seul ses élèves ne pourront y pénétrer. De mêmes seuls les élèves de Salem pourront pénétrer dans vos dortoirs. Sachez que cela n'est pas une punition puisque vous partagerez votre salle commune. Il s'agit juste d'éviter d'éventuel _malentendu._

Pour en revenir à la répartition des tables. Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'il n'a été ajouté aucune table pour la simple et bonne raison que vous allez partager vos tables avec nos pensionnaires. Etant donné que les élèves de Poudlard sont actuellement en vacances, j'ai pensé que se serait à eux de choisir si oui ou non ils voulaient partager vos cours. J'ai par conséquent annulé tous les cours de cette journée. Cependant ceux-ci reprennent dès demain. Pour les devoirs que vous deviez rendre aujourd'hui. Ils sont attendus par vos professeurs dès à présent et vous aurez jusqu'à ce soir pour les rendre. Maintenant, Bonne appétit et n'oubliez pas de vous mélanger. »

Alors que la nourriture apparaissait sur les tables, les professeurs commencèrent à parler entre eux. Mais à l'inverse des autres, les Professeurs Potter s'approchèrent rapidement de la directrice.

« Madame ?

- Oui ? Oh vous êtes professeur à Poudlard. Que puis-je pour vous aider ?

- Voilà, je ne sais pas si le professeur Dumbledore vous en a parlé mais nous avons emmené notre fils avec nous. Damien Potter.

- Ah oui, bien sur. Monsieur Dumbledore m'a fait part de votre situation particulière. Cependant j'ai préféré laisser votre fils dans le dortoir avec les autres élèves.

- Mais le prof…

- Ne vous en faites pas, votre directeur m'a fait part de votre situation ainsi que du rôle de votre fils. Cependant il m'a laissé le choix puisqu'il ne peut prendre aucune décision dans mon établissement et j'ai décidé de ne pas en tenir compte. Votre fils est un élève, il restera donc parmi les élèves.

- Bien, merci madame.

- Mais, il est hors de…

- James ! Ça suffit maintenant. Damien restera avec les élèves, ça ne sert à rien. »

Alors que la dispute continuait dans le couple Potter. Un élève de Poudlard se retrouvait perdu parmi des centaines d'élèves qui ne le connaissaient pas et qui semblait ne pas vouloir le connaître.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Gabriel et toi ? Tu viens de Poudlard non ?

- Heu… oui, je suis Damien, Damien Potter.

- Tu es plus jeune que les autres non ?

- Oui, je suis en première année. Mais comme mes parents sont professeurs et qu'ils venaient tous les deux, j'ai eu l'autorisation de venir.

- Ok, ba viens avec nous si tu veux. Tu sais mon père lui aussi est professeur à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai ? C'est qui ?

- Severus Snape. Oui je sais, tu peux grimacer, Dray m'a dit qu'il était horrible avec les élèves.

- Qui s'est Dray ?

- Draco Malfoy. Un élève de Serpentard ? Viens il est avec nous à table. Tu vas quand même pas resté debout toute la soirée. »

Arrivé à la table, chacun se présenta et aussitôt la discussion se dirigea sur les différentes matières de Salem.

« Ça doit être super d'étudier les animaux marins ou les sports moldus. Y'en a un de vous qui en a pris une des deux ?

- En faite Damien, Gabriel les a toutes prises.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai ! – s'exclamèrent tous ses camarades.

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour tenir les coups et faire tous tes devoirs.

- Je m'en sors. Je travaille beaucoup mais comme c'est intéressant ça me dérange pas. Et puis cette journée de libre ça me permettre de prendre un peu d'avance et comme ça on pourra aller se promener ce week-end.

- QUOI ? Gab' tu vas pas travailler aujourd'hui. Je viens d'arriver.

- Oui je sais, mais si je travaille pas, j'aurai beaucoup de retard. Même si les profs nous donnent moins de travail cette semaine, je dois quand même rédiger plusieurs parchemins par matières et en plus m'occuper de mes plantes.

- Gab'… S'il te plait trésor… pour moi…

- Hey ! Cette bouille-là m'est normalement réservée ! »

Alors que Gabriel voyait Draco rayonner devant l'air possessif de son _ami_ Blaise, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ainsi Draco avait un petit ami et apparemment il était amoureux.

« Dites, on a le droit de faire preuve d'affection dans cette école ou on doit aller chercher une salle désaffectée ?

- Non, on a le droit !

- Cool ! »

Aussitôt Blaise tourna Draco vers lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco ne put retenir un gémissement tandis qu'une des mains de Blaise caressait délicatement ses fesses.

« Messieurs ! Je vous prierais de ne pas faire de débordement d'affection ici !

- Papa !! Tu veux venir voir mes plantes ? Je suis sur que tu n'as jamais vu la Loviaté fleurir, elle est super belle. Ses fleurs sont rouge vifs et elle pulse doucement !

- Tu as réussi à faire fleurir ta Loviaté ?

- Oui, et il a même récolté 3 graines.

- QUOI ? Gabriel, tu as déjà eut trois fleurs ?

- Ba oui ! Dis tu veux venir la voir ?

- Oui bien sur. Et tu pourrais me donner une graine ?

- …

- Quoi ?

- Ba, mon professeur me les a toutes prises pour les donner au professeur de potion de l'école, pour qu'il fasse des expériences.

- C'est pas grave poussin, montre la moi c'est déjà très bien. »

Alors qu'ils partaient Damien, Draco et Blaise se tournaient vers les autres afin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Bon je me lance. En faite Gab' a prélevé une Loviaté dans la nature. Ses plantes sont en voie de disparition parce qu'elles ont besoin d'amour. En faite seule une personne ayant un cœur pur et rempli d'amour peut réussir à la faire fleurir. Cependant il est très rare qu'elle donne des graines parce que si il suffit d'aller voir sa plante une journée avec le cœur rempli d'amour pour avoir une fleur, il faut avoir le cœur rempli d'amour tous les jours pour que la fleur donne une graine. Bien sur la graine de Loviaté est un des ingrédients de potion le plus rare parce que peu de sorciers ont cette capacité d'avoir que de l'amour dans le cœur.

- Et toi tu n'as pas réussi ? Après tout tu es sa sœur !

- Ba en faite, c'est parce qu'on est frère ou sœur qu'on a le même cœur. »

Dans le parc, Gabriel racontait à son père toutes les mésaventures qu'il avait eut avec ses différentes plantes. Même si la Loviaté était sa plante préférée, il avait d'autres plantes dont il été fière.

« La prochaine fois que tu as une graine, tu essayeras de me la garder ?

- J'ai bien mieux que ça en faite !!

- Comment ça ?

- En faite, j'ai quelques graines. Mais je dois pas le dire sinon le professeur Verdeau voudra me les prendre, donc j'ai juste dit que mes fleurs ne donnaient qu'une seule graine !!

- Tes fleurs ont donné plus d'une graine ?

- Bien sur, elles en ont donné 4 chacune. Ce qui fait que j'ai 5 graines pour toi.

- 6 normalement non ?

- Euh… oui, mais je voulais en garder une pour moi, parce que je voulais essayer de la faire pousser, mais si tu la veux, je peux attendre que la prochaine fleur donne d'autres graines et…

- Non Poussin, ce sont tes graines, je ne vais pas te les prendre, si tu veux m'en donner même une seule, ça m'ira. »

Voyant le sourire illuminé le visage de son fils Severus se sentit coupable. Jill était partie depuis quelques semaines et il n'avait pas eut le courage de le dire à Gabriel. Il avait toujours été le plus sensible, et s'était à lui de lui annoncer que sa mère l'avait abandonné.

« Damien ?

- Oui maman ?

- Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oui !

- Dis, tu ne saurais pas par hasard ou est parti le professeurs Snape et son fils ?

- Ils sont allés voir une Loviaté. Mais je sais pas ou.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous y emmener. J'avais quelque chose à dire à mon père.

- Oh, tu es la sœur jumelle de Gabriel ?

- Ah non. En faite, ça va vous paraître bizarre, mais je suis fille unique. En faite, ma sœur vivait à Londres avec mon père. Mais comme il la battait, on s'est enfuie une nuit et au moment de partir elle a trouvé Gabriel sur le pas de la porte des voisins qui étaient partis en voyage. Il était gelé. Alors elle l'a pris avec elle, on est venu ici ou elle a rencontré Papa et ils se sont mariés. Mais maintenant maman est partie est il ne nous reste que papa. Donc c'est mon frère, mais seulement dans mon cœur, pas vraiment.

- Je suis désolée pour ta maman. Et ou viviez vous à Londres ?

- Je sais pas, dans une résidence ou toutes les maisons sont identiques. Mais je sais pas le nom. Pourquoi c'est important ?

- Oh non, pas du tout.

- Voilà c'est juste devant, la serre rose.

- Merci, mais tu ne voulais pas venir ?

- Si, mais en faite je lui parlerai ce soir. »

Et Alexia s'éloigna de cette femme. Elle était vraiment étrange, pourquoi elle voulait absolument ou Gabriel avait été trouvé ? Décidant d'avoir le cœur net, elle fit rapidement le tour de la serre et rentra discrètement par la porte de derrière. Elle se tapie derrière une immense plante et écouta attentivement.

« … Alors elle est vraiment partie et pour toujours ?

- Oui Trésor. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'elle ne va pas t'oublier et qu'elle t'aime toujours.

- Et si elle m'aine pourquoi elle est partie alors ?

- Je sais pas mon ange.

- C'est parce qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un qu'elle aimait plus que nous ?

- Gabriel non. Il n'y a rien que ta maman et moi aimons plus que ta sœur et toi. C'est juste que parfois, même quand on est heureux et entouré de personne que l'on aime, notre cœur n'est pas heureux. Et alors on est obligé de partir même si on ne le veut pas.

- Quand on veut pas quelque chose, on le fait pas. Je la déteste ! »

Alors Gabriel tomba à genoux et laissa ses larmes couler. Il se sentait mal. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas puisque sa mère n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres mais il ne pensait pas que c'était parce qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Il sentit les bras de son père l'entourer et le consoler. Qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas partir et l'abandonner aussi ? Il se sentit peu à peu partir vers le néant et ne tenta pas de résister. Après tout qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

« Bonjour Severus !

- Lily ? – Severus se releva tout en emportant son fils avec lui.

- Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai entendu ta conversation avec ton fils.

- Et je paris que tu te repais de notre malheur.

- Non, bien sur que non. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis là. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne veux pas que je m'approche de ton fils, mais c'est le mieux aussi, je n'ai pas choisi de l'abandonner. J'étais faible, on venait de m'annoncer qu'un de mes fils allait peut être mourir en tentant de tuer le mage noir le plus puissant du monde et qu'il fallait protéger l'autre. Je…

- Non Lily, tu avais le choix. On a toujours le choix. Et je te laisserai pas t'approcher de mon fils. Je ne te laisserai pas profiter d'un moment comme celui-ci pour essayer de faire ta place dans son cœur. Gabriel est mon fils et ce n'est pas parce que sa mère vient de partir qu'il en a besoin d'une autre !

- Severus écoutes-moi. Je sais que tu as fait des bêtises dans ta vie, pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que j'ai put en faire aussi ?

- Parce qu'il y a une différence entre vendre son âme au diable et abandonner son fils.

- Severus, je ne veux pas te le prendre crois-moi. Je veux juste qu'il connaisse son frère, qu'ils deviennent amis et qu'il nous connaisse, moi et James.

- Non ! Jamais ne le laisserai Potter approcher mon fils. Tu ne l'auras jamais Lily. Je vous connais. Je sais pourquoi tu veux te rapprocher de lui ? J'ai senti l'aura de ton fils Lily, je sais qu'il n'est pas puissant. Il ne réussira pas à Le détruire et je te laisserai pas emmener mon fils pour l'entraîner ! »

Alexia vit son père essayer de poser Gabriel sur le sol et vit les jambes de celui-ci aussi molle que de la guimauve. Elle vit ensuite son père paniquer et le poser sur le sol tout en le secouant, elle l'entendit lui parler mais rien n'y faisait Gabriel restait inconscient. C'est à se moment que Lily posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus et se pencher sur Gabriel. Elle la vit sortir sa baguette discrètement et paniqua. Cette femme allait profiter de la faiblesse de son père pour l'avoir par surprise.

Alexia regarda rapidement autour d'elle et ne vit rien qu'elle pourrait lancer afin de la blesser. Elle pensa alors à ses cours. Elle sortit rapidement sa baguette et laça le sort le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait. Un filament noir sortit de sa baguette et fonça sur cette femme. Elle la vit le prendre dans le dos et s'écrouler sur le sol.

Severus reprit immédiatement ses esprits. Il regarda le corps inerte de Lily et tourna se tête vers l'origine du bruit. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il se pencha prit son poux et rassuré lui lança un sortilège afin de la transporter à l'infirmerie. Il prit également Gabriel doucement dans ses bras.

Dans une salle obscure de Salem, un couple s'unissait. Le dos contre un mur, Draco Malfoy subissait les assauts de son amant du moment. Pourtant quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte il l'entendit rapidement. Draco détestait être dérangé pendant l'acte. Mais il se laissait de son petit ami, celui-ci était trop possessif, trop jaloux. Alors il le repoussa et se réajusta avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer.

Aussitôt une Alexia en pleure fonça sur lui. Il ne lui demanda pas comment elle l'avait trouvé, il ne fit qu'ouvrir les bras pour la consoler. Il ne chercha pas non plus à lui poser des questions, pourtant celle-ci lui expliqua. Elle était dans la serre et elle avait vu Severus annoncer à Gabriel que leur mère été partie. Elle avait vu Lily et surtout son frère, évanoui.

Le sang de Draco se glaça dans ses veines. Gabriel, son ange. Il avait tout fait pour nier son attirance, pour nier l'évidence. Il avait tenté de se convaincre qu'il l'aimait d'un amour fraternel. Pourtant à ce moment il sut, il voulait être auprès de lui et le consoler, lui faire oublier sa peine, l'aimer.

« Alex, ou est-il ? Où est Gabriel ?

- Ah l'infirmerie sûrement. Mais Dray, cette femme, elle… c'est la mère de Gabriel… elle va nous le voler, je le sais.

- Emmènes-moi à l'infirmerie. Et je te promets que cette femme de s'approchera jamais de Gabriel. »

Cela faisait trois jours que Gabriel était dans le coma. On ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Cela faisait 3 jours que Draco, Alexia et Severus n'avaient pas dormi. Ils étaient juste là à lui parler, se soutenir et surtout empêcher Lily de l'approcher.

Severus leur avait tout dit et ils avaient promis d'empêcher cette femme de l'approcher. Alors maintenant ils attendaient. Alexia regarda autour d'elle. On disait que les femmes étaient des chochottes pourtant son père et Draco avaient succombé et dormait tandis qu'elle continuait de parler à son frère et lui caresser les cheveux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Alors elle restait éveillé.

Ce n'est que vers minuit que cela se produit. Son frère, comme si il sortait d'un cauchemar se réveilla en sursaut. Elle fut immédiatement sur lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il pleura. Pourtant rapidement il se reprit et se tourna vers elle.

« Alex, il se passe quelque chose dans le château. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais je sens que c'est mal.

- Je sais je le sens aussi, je ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est, mais il y a comme… du danger.

- Viens, allons-y. »

Sans attendre sa réponse Gabriel se leva et partit. Alexia prit tout de même un peignoir qu'elle posa sur ses épaules et elle le suivit. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les sous-sols et se retrouvèrent devant une porte en bois. Ils l'ouvrirent et grimacèrent quand celle-ci grinça. Pourtant ils n'abandonnèrent pas et avancèrent dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était immense. Le plafond était bas mais suffisamment haut pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se baisser. Ils avancèrent vers le fond de la salle et descendirent les trois marches pour tomber sur une salle éclairée par des centaines de bougies. Et au milieu de celle-là se trouvait Damien avec un professeur de Poudlard.

« Ils font quoi à ton avis ?

- Je sais pas, mais Damien a pas l'air d'être ici de son plein grès. Va vite chercher papa et ramène le ici. Moi je vais essayer d'aider Damien.

- Gabriel, tu sors du coma et tu n'as même pas ta baguette, en plus tu es tout blanc, tu es sur que tu veux pas qu'on échange nos places ?

- Non, ça va, j'ai juste mal à la tête, c'est comme si ma cicatrice chauffait. Fais vite Alex, préviens papa. »

Et Alexia partit en courant, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son frère et vit que celui-ci était allé se cacher derrière un pilier et ne semblait pas avoir été remarqué. Elle partit donc vers son père.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini : la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre parce que je reviens de mini-vacances lundi. Mais comme je pars avec mon pc, je pourrai l'écrire et je le posterai donc en rentrant !

Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le voyage à Salem a commencé ainsi que la rencontre Harry/Damien.

J'espère que ça vous a plu : à lundi prochain !


End file.
